Abysmal
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya gak habis pikir dengan makhluk berkepala merah yang sekarang menjadi tunangan nya. bertekad bahwa dia masih normal, suka wanita dan tampan, bagaimana cara Tetsuya menendang sang Tunangan dari hidupnya? dan sanggupkah Akashi meyakinkan Tetsuya? Chapter 1-9 di-upload ulang :) Chapter 11 update :D
1. Chapter 1

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Kuroko POV.

Aku terbangun ketika jam pengganggu itu berdering. Jam yang dipasang secara paksa oleh _Okaa_-_san_ agar aku bisa bangun pagi. Tapi tetap saja, mataku seperti diberi perekat setiap benda rusuh itu berbunyi. Kadang timbul pertanyaan, kenapa pagi datang secepat ini? Ya Tuhan, tempat tidurku begitu nyaman. Ijinkan waktu berhenti 2 jam saja. Tak tahukah kalau ranjang itu ibarat surga dipagi hari? Terlalu sayang kalau cepat untuk ditinggalkan.

Sekarang akan ku hitung sampai 3 dan akan terdengar bunyi 'nada dering' yang selalu sama beberapa hari ini. Bunyi yang enggan membuatku membuka mataku. Satu, dua, ti-

"Tet-_chan_, bangun sayang. Sudah pagi. Sei-_chan_ sudah datang!" Tuh kan. Aku heran, kenapa _Okaa_-_san_ bisa mengulang kata yang sama setiap harinya. Lagipula apa orang yang bernama Sei-_chan_ itu tidak punya kesibukan? Pagi-pagi sudah rusuh dirumah orang. Oke, sebenarnya err.. Ini sedikit memalukan. Sei-_chan_ yang dimaksud _Okaa_-_san_ disini adalah Akashi-_kun_. Calon suamiku. Tunanganku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku laki-laki yang harus menikah dengan laki- laki .

Tidak, kalian tidak salah dengar. Aku memang laki-laki. Normal kalo perlu ku tambahkan. Aku masih suka perempuan, meskipun tidak perlu _oppai_ besar seperti Momoi-_san_ atau Alex- _san_ yang setiap hari memelukku hingga tidak bisa bernafas dan hampir membuatku _mati_. _What_ _the_ _hell_! Kalau aku bukan anak yang sopan dan rajin menabung, pasti sumpah serapah serta nama penghuni kebun binatang sudah ku sebut semua. Lagipula, apa aku tidak ada tampan-tampannya dan tidak mampu menaklukkan makhluk berisik suka main peluk bernama perempuan (pengecualian Kise-_kun_ yang laki-laki) sampai orangtua ku menjodohkanku dengan makhluk bersurai merah itu?

"Tet-_chan_.." _Okaa_-_san_ memanggil lagi. Ah bodo amat, sekali-kali jadi anak bandel deh. Maafin Tetsuya, _Okaa_-_san_. Tambahku dalam hati.

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku dibuka. Oh _my_, aku lupa kalau tadi malam aku sangat mengantuk setelah bermain kartu Gundam dengan Ogiwara-_kun_.

Cklekk. Kemudian bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekati ranjangku. Perlahan ku rasakan sisi ranjangku yang terasa di duduki. Aku semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut. Ku rasakan sesosok manusia yang entah siapa menarik selimutku. Aku tetap berpura-pura tidur _unyu_. Bisa kurasakan ada nafas seseorang di sekitar leherku. _Mint_. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa _Okaa_-_san_ makan permen _mint_ dipagi hari. Sebenarnya aku punya firasat tidak enak. Ku rasakan bulu kuduk di leherku berdiri. Basah. Hangat. Geli. Apa itu? Langsung ku buka mataku dan melihat pemandangan yang err.. Seorang bersurai merah, laki-laki, sedang berada diatas tubuhku, wajahnya ditenggelamkan di ceruk leherku. Sedikit ku rasakan gigitan dan..

Normal POV

"Aaaaaarrrgh, apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-_kun_." Teriak Kuroko, kalau bisa dibilang teriak karena intonasi suara yang datar.

"Membangunkan tunanganku." Jawab Akashi santai seraya menyeringai

"Aku bukan tunangan Akashi-_kun_."

"Lalu yang ditanganmu itu apa, Tetsuya? Cincin kita sama. Aku masih ingat loh ketika memakaikan cincin itu ditanganmu, lalu kau gantian memakaikannya ditanganku setelah itu kita berciu-"

"Hentikan. Itu- pokoknya Akashi-_kun_ tidak sopan. Itu namanya pelecehan seksual, Akashi-_kun_."

"Itu bukan pelecehan seksual, Tetsuya. Kalau kau mau akan ku tunjukkan pelecehan seksual yang sebenarnya."

Kuroko bergidik mendengar ucapan Akashi. Dengan perlahan dia menjauhkan diri dari Akashi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, ku mohon keluar dulu. Aku mau mandi."

"Aku tidak keberatan kita mandi bersama Tetsuya."

"Baknya tidak cukup, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa masuk duluan dan aku akan menindihmu."

Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan langsung menguncinya.

"Akashi-_kun_ mesuum!" Teriak Kuroko dari dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Ano, Akashi-_kun_ bisakah kau ambilkan handuk dan baju seragamku yang sudah ku siapkan?"

"Kau menggodaku, Tetsuya? Apa kau ingin aku masuk ke kamar mandi?"

"Letakkan saja baju ku di depan pintu kamar mandi, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak masuk ke kamar mandi, Tetsuya."

"Aku akan berteriak kalau Akashi-_kun_ akan memperkosaku."

"Tidak masalah. Dengan itu, kita akan segera menikah."

"Akashi-_kun_, aku serius."

"Aku juga tidak main-main, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_, ini tidak lucu."

"Aku juga sedang tidak melucu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_, aku kedinginan."

"Mau ku hangatkan?"

"Akashi-_kun_…"

"_Hai_-_hai_, suatu saat aku juga akan mendengar kau berteriak mendesah dibawahku." Kata Akashi sambil menaruh seragam Kuroko di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai memakai seragamnya, Kuroko pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah dan wangi vanilla yang selama ini menjadi trademark nya semakin terasa. Dan itu membuat sang _seme_ _ngiler_.

"Tetsuya, aku yakin bahwa kau sengaja mau menggodaku."

"Darimana Akashi-_kun_ mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Rambutmu basah, terlihat seksi, bibir mu merah minta dikecup, dan wangi tubuhmu membuat sesak cel-"

"Akashi-_kun_, kita perlu bicara."

"Heh? Boleh. Diranjang, Tetsuya?" Kuroko mendelikkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Katanya kau ingin berbicara denganku, Tetsuya. Baiklah akan ku penuhi. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara diatas ranjang sambil bermain dengan permainan yang hanya bisa kau dan aku bayangkan?"

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-_kun_. Pembicaraan ini tidak akan lama."

"Jadi kau suka yang tergesa-gesa, Tetsuya? Tak masalah aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat."

"Hentikan ucapan Akashi-_kun_ yang ambigu."

"Aku tak menyangka Tetsuya punya pikiran seperti itu."

"Akashi-_kun_..!"

"Baik-baik, Sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-_kun_..-"

"Tet-_chan_ , buruan sarapan sayang, nanti terlambat!" Teriak ibu Kuroko dari bawah.

"Oke. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tergantung pembicaraan ini di ranjang atau tidak."

"Cukup! Yang pasti aku butuh bicara dengan Akashi-_kun_."

"Bilang saja kau ingin selalu bertemu denganku."

"Terserah Akashi-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko sambil menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

GREEP. Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di tubuh mungilnya. Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Di endusnya leher putih Kuroko dengan hidungnya.

"Aku suka _vanilla_. Kau memabukkan, Tetsuya."

"Apa yang Akashi-_kun_ lakukan?" Lirih Kuroko yang merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri akibat ulah Akashi.

"Apapun alasan perjodohan ini, aku mencintai Tetsuya." Lidah Akashi mulai bergerilya. Hingga meninggalkan ruam merah di leher Kuroko.

"Tetsuya indah." Satu tangan Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, dan mencium jemari Kuroko

"Akashi-_kun_.."

"Tetsuya baik." Kuroko hampir luluh dengan ucapan Akashi sebelum Akashi berkata "Dan mungil seperti perempuan." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Mengecup pipi Kuroko singkat dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Akashi-_kun_ _no_ _bakaa_!" Teriak Kuroko sambil menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan

"Tet-_chan_ pagi-pagi sudah semangat sekali. Aah, pasti gara-gara Sei-_chan_ ya?" Ujar ibu Kuroko yang sedang menata makanan

'Semangat? _What_ _the_ _hell_.' Umpat Kuroko dalam hati

"Tetsuya semakin manis tante."

"Iya? Tentu saja, Tet-_chan_ ku memang paling manis."

"_Okaa_-_san_, Tetsuya ini tampan. Dan masih suka perempuan." Ujar Kuroko sambil melirik tajam Akashi.

"Tampan? Tetsuya kan sering dikira perempuan."

"Aku bukan _transgender_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku tidak bilang kau _transgender_, Tetsuya. Aku suka Tetsuya apa adanya."

"Berhenti berbicara ngawur, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aaaah, Sei-_chan_ _romantic_ sekali. Tante yakin, Tet-_chan_ akan bahagia dengan Sei-_chan_."

"Tentu saja tante. Tetsuya juga tidak akan menyesal. Iya kan, Tetsuya sayang?"

'Aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku' Batin Kuroko kesal.

"_Ano_, lihat saja nanti, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kita lulus, Tetsuya."

"Itu masih lama, Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula, kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak di Kyoto? Malah di Tokyo, apa tidak masalah dengan sekolah Akashi-_kun_?"

"Calon 'istri'ku memang perhatian . Tak salah aku memilihmu Tetsuya."

Kuroko makin kesal beradu _argument_ dengan Akashi. Semakin dia menolak, sang surai merah selalu menemukan jawaban yang membuat Kuroko makin dongkol. Melihat sang ibu sudah beranjak dari tempat makan, Kuroko menjawab dengan _frontal_ walau tidak gagah berani.

"Aku bukannya perhatian, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi pengusiran secara halus. Akashi-_kun_ tau sarkasme bukan?"

"Heh? Tapi mulutmu terlalu manis untuk sarkasme, Tetsuya. Bibirmu harusnya di kecup di cium dan di lum-"

"Stop stop stop, oke? Kita mulai pembicaraan kita, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tidak di ranjang?"

"Diranjang ataupun disini sama saja, Akashi-_kun_."

"Berbeda. Diranjang kita bisa ber-"

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ selalu berbicara tentang ranjang?"

"Sebenarnya aku benci kau memotong pembicaraanku ,Tetsuya."

"Itu karena Akashi-kun berbicara yang ambigu."

"Bisa kau contohkan?"

"Tidak sekarang, Akashi-_kun._"

"Wah wah wah. Berarti nanti kau mau mempraktekannya bersamaku?"

"Terserah Akashi-_kun_. Sekarang kita kembali ke inti pembicaraan."

"Kita sudah berbicara dari tadi. Kau sendiri yang tidak _focus_ karena ketampanan mutlakku."

Kuroko memutar bola mata karena tingkah Akashi.

"Baiklah. Akashi-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_ kan tampan. Kenapa tidak mencari wanita cantik? Atau pemuda yang lebih tampan dariku?"

"Wanita cantik bersanding dengan orang tampan mutlak seperti aku terlalu _mainstream_ Tetsuya. Dan lagi, aku suka laki-laki manis. Bukan tampan"

"Aku tidak akan mengakui bahwa aku manis, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi laki-laki yang lebih manis dari ku banyak."

"Tapi aku hanya mau Tetsuya."

_Check_ _mate_.

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_, kita tidak saling mengenal. Kita baru kenal seminggu, dan bertunangan sehari setelahnya. Lalu kau melamarku 3 hari kemudian. Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Kita bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam Tetsuya. Kau beri kesempatan aku untuk membawamu di ranjang. Kita saling mengenal disana disertai dengan jeritan serta desah-"

"Aku serius, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku juga serius, Tetsuya."

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_ seperti main-main."

"Aku selalu serius dengan Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_ juga tidak tau sisi burukku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menutupi keburukanmu dengan kesempurnaanku, Tetsuya. Seperti aku menutupi tubuh telan-"

"Akashi-_kun_, berhenti bicara _vulgar_."

"Bukannya kau bilang suka pembicaraan yang terbuka, Tetsuya ?"

"Terbuka Akashi-_kun_, bukan _vulgar_."

"Bukannya _vulgar_ itu terbuka, Tetsuya?"

"Tapi _vulgar_ itu berarti menjurus ke.."

"Kemana Tetsuya? Bisa tunjukkan padaku?" Ujar Akashi sambil menoel dagu Kuroko.

"Akashi-_kun_ mesuuum !"

TBC.

Author's Note :

Setelah saya baca sendiri, ternyata tulisan saya sangat menyakitkan mata, hahaha. Jadi, saya tulis ulang ff ini dengan tanda baca yang sudah saya perbaiki. Tapi, saya nggak menjamin ini bebas dari typo ataupun tanda baca yang keliru.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 2.

Kuroko POV

Kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku orang yang seperti apa, aku orang yang baik. Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_ adalah teman-teman yang cukup dekat denganku. Kalian bisa bertanya pada mereka. Aku juga tidak pernah melawan kehendak _Okaa_-_san_ ataupun _Otou_-_san_. Semua keluarga ku menyayangiku. Anak-anak kecil mencintaiku (tapi aku bukan _pedophile_) .walau tingkat keberadaanku _mepet_, teman-temanku tidak pernah mem-_bully_-ku. Aku juga bukan anak yang sombong. Rajin menabung dan suka beramal. Tidak merokok apalagi minum _alcohol_. Aku juga bukan orang mesum. Terutama mesum seperti makhluk kepala merah didepanku ini. Sebenarnya, aku jarang menyela sikap orang. Tapi gara-gara Akashi-_kun_, _title_ ku sebagai anak yang baik hati sedikit berkurang. _Maafin_ Tetsuya Tuhan..

Normal POV

"Akashi-_kun_, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_ bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Tetsuya."

"Kalau Akashi-_kun_ tidak mengikuti, kenapa Akashi-_kun_ ikut aku kesini?"

"Tempat ini bukan milikmu, Tetsuya."

"Tempat ini memang bukan milikku, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi ini sekolahku. Dan sekarang kita sudah di kelasku. Padahal aku ingat Akashi-_kun_ bilang tidak mengikutiku."

"Aku memang tidak mengikuti Tetsuya."

"Lalu, kenapa Akashi-_kun_ disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Tetsuya, menikmati masa indah kita berdua."

KRAAKK. Suara imajiner memecah hening yang menyelimuti kelas 3D. mata para siswa membulat. Memandang pasangan biru-merah yang tengah 'berdrama'.

"Mimpi yang _indah,_ Akashi-_kun_."

"Akan selalu indah jika bersama Tetsuya. Apalagi bisa bareng Tetsuya pas mimpi bas-"

"Akashi-_kun_, ini di tempat umum."

"Hee, jadi Tetsuya mau melakukannya jika tidak ada orang?"

'Melakukan apaa!?' Teriak para siswa OOC dalam hati

"Hentikan, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tidak mau kalau bukan Tetsuya yang menutup mulutku dengan mulutmu. Bisa juga dengan lid-"

"Akashi-_kun_, sebentar lagi bel"

"Lalu?" Akashi hanya menyeringai dengan santai menanggapi ocehan Kuroko.

"Nanti _sensei_ marah melihat murid dari luar sekolah Seirin berkeliaran disekolah, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tetsuya menghawatirkanku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Akashi-_kun_."

"_Tsundere_ eh? Lalu kenapa, Tetsuya? Ah, jangan bilang.."

"Jangan bilang apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Apa kau _nervous_ dekat calon suamimu sendiri, Tetsuya?"

'Calon suamii?!' Mata teman sekelas Kuroko membulat _horror_ mendengar dua kata nista itu. Memang Yang satu tampan mutlak. Yang satu manis dan _unyu_ nggak _ketulungan_. Cocok. Serasi. Tapi menikah? Ujian saja belum sudah main _nikah-nikahan_.

"Kita tidak ak-"

CUP. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Kuroko

"Sudah selesai ceramah, Tetsuya?"

Akashi mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya disamping kursi Kuroko. Sedang Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang bibirnya yang di kecup oleh Akashi. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. Entah malu, atau marah. Atau dua-duanya. Teman-teman Kuroko? Jangan Tanya. Mereka sudah tewas bersimbah darah akibat hidung yang tidak berhenti mimisan.

"A-Apa yang A-Akashi-_kun_ lakukan?"

"Kau gagap, Tetsuya."

'Tuhan, Ijinkan Tetsuya menendang makhluk didepanmu ini.' Teriak Kuroko OOC dalam hati

"Akashi-_kun_, kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi. Aku masih suka perempuan."

"Lalu?"

"Akashi-_kun_ bukan perempuan."

"Kau ingin aku berubah menjadi perempuan, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak. Apapun _bentuk_ Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu Akashi-_kun_."

"…"

"A-Aku. Maksudku-"

"Kau menyakitiku, Tetsuya."

Sedetik itu Kuroko tersadar. Ia melukai Akashi. Sebenci-benci nya ia dengan makhluk merah didepannya, seharusnya ia tetap tidak melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Meskipun Akashi itu menyebalkan, _mesum_, dan suka _pegang-pegang_, dia tidak pernah menyakiti hati Kuroko.

"Akashi-_kun_, _gomenasai_."

"…" Akashi hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi

"Aku minta maaf, Akashi-_kun_. Bukan maksudku berbicara seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Tadi hanya _reflex_. Akashi-_kun_ selalu menyebalkan. Ja-jadinya.. maaf."

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu, Tetsuya."

"Ta-"

"Kenapa bisa ada murid Rakuzan yang berada disini? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Kuroko-_kun_?"

Akashi menyeringai. Kuroko kaget atas interupsi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh gurunya.

"_Ano_, _sensei_.."

"Ya, Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah, ini, perkenalkan namanya Akashi Seijuro, _sensei_."

"Ada keperluan apa dia kemari?"

"A-_Ano_-"

"Sayang, biar aku yang jelaskan. _Sensei_, apa saya salah jika ingin bertemu dengan tunangan saya setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Akashi sambil memberi senyuman yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut.

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap _horror_ Akashi yang menyeringai melihat tingkah sang guru akibat senyum dan kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Tu-tunangan?"

"Iya, _sensei_. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah tunanganku. Ada masalah?" Tanya Akashi masih dengan senyumnya yang membuat _klepek-klepek_

"Akashi-kun! Kau membuat _sensei_ salah paham." Bisik Kuroko pada Akashi

"Iya sayang. Tenang saja, _sensei_ ini tidak akan memisahkan kita. Sudah cukup kita berpisah setelah sekian lama. Makanya aku ingin mengajukan ijin ke _sensei_ mu, agar kita diijinkan merencanakan pernikahan kita, meskipun hanya sebentar." Dengan lantang Akashi berkata sambil memandang wajah Kuroko yang tengah pasang tampang _bego_. Masih berusaha mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-_kun_!?" bisik Kuroko tajam sambil mencubit lengan kekar Akashi.

"Sayang, sabar dulu dong. Iya-iya habis ini kita ke hotel, oke?"

Kuroko _cengo_. Sang guru _pingsan_. Murid sekelas _mimisan_

"Nah , Tetsuya, masalah ijin selesai. Kita selesaikan permintaan maafmu."

"Kau membuat kekacauan, Akashi-_kun_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat ini semua akibat perbuatanmu, Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula kita baru bertunangan beberapa hari yang lalu, bagaimana bisa terpisah bertahun-tahun?"

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa aku harus berterimakasih kepada Akashi-_kun_?"

"Karena aku tampan."

"Akashi-_kun_, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, Tetsuya."

"Tapi jawaban Akashi-kun dengan pertanyaanku tidak _nyambung._"

"_Nyambung_ kok. Bibir kita sudah tersambung tadi, Tetsuya. Kau mau lagi?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Akashi-_kun_."

"Jelas ada, Tetsuya. Kau saja yang sebenarnya ingin ku cium lagi. Iya kan? boleh sih kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu. "

'Sabar Tetsuya. sabar. Orang sabar, porsi minum vanilla milkshake nya besar.'

Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil membelai dadanya sendiri. Memberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi makhluk nista berkepala merah di depannya.

"Kau tak perlu membelai dadamu sendiri, Tetsuya. Aku mau kok melakukannya untukmu. Dengan dua tangan malah. Dan kau akan berteriak dan mendesah. Aku bisa jamin loh. Kalau gagal, aku mau mengulangnya sampai berhasil."

"Aku tidak butuh jaminan konyol seperti itu, Akashi-_kun_. Dan aku tidak perlu tanganmu."

"Tapi sensasinya berbeda, Tetsuya. Jadi mau mencoba?"

"Tidak, Akashi-_kun_. terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Daripada kita berdiri ditempat konyol dengan _background_ guru dan teman-temanmu terkapar, ayo kita pergi."

"Tidak mau. Lagipula, ini salah Akashi-_kun_"

"Kau harus mau karena aku calon suamimu ,Tetsuya."

"Masa bodo."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Tetsuya."

"Oke. Kita pergi, Akashi-_kun_. Jangan beri tau _Okaa_-_san_ tentang masalah ini."

"Ya tergantung."

"Tergantung bagaimana?"

"Tergantung bagaimana cara kau meminta maaf padaku, Tetsuya sayang."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya mendengar panggilan nista dari Akashi .

…

"Jadi kita mau kemana, Akashi-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memasuki mobil mewah Akashi

"Hotel, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa kita harus ke hotel, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Karena ijinku ke _sensei_ seperti itu."

"Tapi jika kita ke hotel, akan membuat salah paham semakin besar, Akashi-_kun_."

"Salah paham bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai

"Kita belum menikah, Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula kita sama-sama laki-laki."

"Kau mau kita menikah dulu sebelum ke hotel? Atau kau mau _cross_ _dress_ dulu, Tetsuya?"

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku sudah menawarkan jalan untuk saling mengenal, tapi kau tidak mau, Tetsuya."

"Jalan yang Akashi-_kun_ tawarkan hanya jalan mesum yang aku tidak mau membayangkannya."

"Tidak perlu dibayangkan, Tetsuya. Kita bisa langsung praktek kok." Jawab Akashi kalem

Sedetik kemudian Kuroko sadar bahwa Akashi adalah orang pertama yang membuat tangannya gatal untuk mencekik orang.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

Special Thanks

**Outofblue**, **Anonymous,** **elVoldysh,** **Ritsu Syalalalala,** **Zafreena,** **Seishirin. A**

Dan semua yang udah Follow dan Fav :)


	3. Chapter 3

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 3.

Akashi POV.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mesum seperti yang Tetsuya teriakkan padaku setiap kami bertemu. Bahkan ciuman yang ku lakukan dengan Tetsuya pada saat tunangan juga merupakan ciuman pertamaku. Aku memang beberapa kali pernah pacaran, tapi bukan atas dasar cinta atau suka. Lebih ke rasa penasaran. Rasanya sama saja. Kau akan ditanyai dimana, sedang apa, bersama siapa dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang berarti sama. Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku mau bertunangan dengan Tetsuya, padahal belum berpengalaman, karena aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Tetsuya atau bahasa kerennya _first sight love_.

Awalnya aku merasa kalau rasa ku pada Tetsuya hanya sekedar rasa penasaran biasa. Tapi lama-lama bayangan Tetsuya membuatku gila. Mau makan ingat Tetsuya, mau minum ingat Tetsuya, mau tidur ingat Tetsuya. Bahkan aku mimpi basah pertama kali karena Tetsuya. Mau apapun pokoknya ingat Tetsuya. Entah kenapa kalau bersama Tetsuya mulutku rasanya ingin _nyosor _saja. Tanganku juga gatal ingin _grepe – grepe_ sana-sini. Padahal aku pernah beberapa kali pacaran, beberapa laki-laki dan beberapa perempuan, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini.

Biasanya aku selalu pasif. Paling hanya pegangan tangan. Herannya ketika bersama Tetsuya, tangan yang biasanya hanya pegang tangan, naik tingkat menjadi hobi _pegang-pegang_. Sungguh, mata _emperor_-ku pasti langsung menajam ketika bersama Tetsuya. Berusaha menebak apa yang ada di dalam baju dan celana Tetsuya, meski sudah ku yakinkan berkali-kali bahwa bentuk dan isinya pastilah sama. Berkali-kali aku menggodanya, tapi hanya omelan dan ceramah Tetsuya yang ku dapat. Salah siapa coba mukanya cantik, kulit putih mulus minta di _grepe-grepe_, belum lagi aroma tubuh Tetsuya yang.. Intinya kalau dekat Tetsuya, otak jeniusku jadi mesum seperti Daiki, makhluk dekil yang jadi anak buahku saat SMP. Pokoknya Tetsuya milikku. Hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan Tetsuya akan jadi urusanku.

Normal POV

Kuroko bergidik memandang Akashi yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil senyum-senyum _najong_.

'Ini bocah kenapa sih? Pasti mikir mesum.' Batin Kuroko. Tak tahan dengan senyuman Akashi yang –ehm-tampan-tampan nista, Kuroko pun memilih segera menyadarkan Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_."

"…"

"Akashi-_kun_!"

"…"

"Akashi Seijuro-_kun_!"

"Apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kita sudah sampai lobi hotel. Sampai kapan Akashi-_kun_ mau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

"Ah, Tetsuya rupanya sudah tidak sabar."

"Aku hanya tidak mau dilihat orang-orang yang lewat, Akashi-_kun_."

"Alibi yang bagus, Tetsuya."

"Terserah Akashi-_kun_."

"Tetsuya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mau mendengar isi kepalaku?"

"Kalau isinya hanya tentang pikiran mesum Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kalau kau tau, kau pasti bisa dengan mudah ku maafkan, Tetsuya."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa pikiran dari Akashi-_kun_?"

"Kira-kira.."

"Kira-kira apa Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi maju sambil mendekat di telinga Kuroko hingga Kuroko dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat rasa _mint_ milik Akashi.

"Kira-kira, seperti apa isi dari balik baju dan celanamu Tet-su-ya?"

BUGH!

"Akashi-_kun_ _hentai_. "

"Aww, sakit Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil memegangi perutnya yang di _ignite_ _pass_ oleh Kuroko.

"Salah Akashi-_kun_ sendiri."

"Ck ! Baiklah, ayo kita pesan kamar."

…

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sapa resepsionis hotel yang menyambut pasangan Akakuro.

"Kami pesan kamar yang paling mewah, 3 hari."

"Akashi-_kun_, kita tidak bermalam disini."

"Kau ini suka terburu-buru, Tetsuya. Pelan-pelan saja mainnya."

Resepsionis yang mendengar kalimat ambigu dari Akashi pun langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Akashi-_kun _berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Benar tuan, tuan yang berambut merah ini benar. Rata-rata pasangan _honeymoon _itu mengambil kamar selama tiga hari."

"Tapi kami tidak sedang _honeymoon_." Bantah Kuroko

"Sayang, jangan malu-malu gitu ah."

"Kau yang membuat aku malu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan ini semua, Tetsuya."

"Terserah Akashi-_kun_, lagipula kita belum ijin _Okaa_-_san_"

"Sayang, nanti malam mereka akan kesini."

"Apaaa?! Ba-bagaimana bisa? Akashi-_kun _jangan bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Sudahlah anggap saja ini _honeymoon _kita, Tetsuya."

"Jadi bagaimana tuan? Jadi ambil kamarnya?" Tanya sang resepsionis lagi

"Jadi."

"Baik, ini kunci ruangan 411. Kalau ada barang-barang, silahkan ditinggal, nanti kami antarkan kesana."

"Tidak perlu," Ujar Akashi "Barangku hanya ini." Tambahnya seraya memanggul Kuroko di bahunya tak menghiraukan Kuroko yang memukul-mukul punggungnya minta diturunkan.

"Pasangan yang sungguh romantis." Ujar sang resepsionis.

"Akashi-_kun_, turunkan akuu." Teriak Kuroko datar.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar 411, mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari arah kiri lorong hotel.

"Kuroko_cchi_.. _are_, Akashi_cchi_?"

"Kise-_kun_?"

"Kuroko_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_, kalian saling mengenal-_ssu_?"

"Dia tunanganku." Sahut Akashi cepat.

"Kise-kun kenal Akashi-_kun_?"

"Iya-_ssu_, dia kaptenku saat SMP dulu. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan posisi Kuroko_cchi_.."

"Kami sedang bulan madu. Ada masalah Ryota?'

"Bu-bulan madu?"

"Jangan hiraukan Akashi-_kun_, Kise-_kun_. Ini penculikkan."

"Ryota, kalau kau tidak pergi dari sini, jangan harap kau masih hidup besok."

"Hahaha." Kise tertawa garing "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Kuroko_cchi_, Akashi_cchi_" Kise pun pergi dengan _kokoro_ yang berdarah-darah melihat sang _gebetan_ ternyata sudah bertunangan.

…

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Ryota?"

"Emm.. sebelumnya bisa lepaskan aku dulu, Akashi-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melihat posisinya yang ehm, kurang normal untuk dilihat. Kuroko tidur menyamping dan Akashi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Katanya kau mau kita saling mengenal, Tetsuya. Ini cukup efektif bukan?"

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_, berhenti mengecupi leherku. Kau membuatku geli."

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana, Tetsuya? Menindihmu?"

"Disitu ada dua kursi. Kita bisa duduk disitu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Nanti ranjangnya nganggur, Tetsuya."

"Ranjang untuk tidur, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kau mau ku tiduri?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Anak baik jangan banyak protes. Jadi bagaimana kau kenal Ryota?"

"Kise-_kun_ adalah kenalanku saat aku bertanding basket melawan sekolahnya kemarin."

"Ku lihat kalian cukup akrab. Dan aku tidak suka itu, Tetsuya."

"Kise-_kun_ sering mampir ke Seirin untuk bermain basket bersamaku atau dengan Kagami-_kun_."

"Siapa itu Kagami?"

"Teman satu kelas dan basketku, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku tidak suka kau akrab dengannya, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau milikku, hanya milikku."

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

"Tapi aku _straight_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengubahnya kalau kau mau. Mumpung kita diranjang"

"Aku masih suka perempuan, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kau akan menyukai ku, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_ percaya diri sekali."

"Aku selalu benar."

"Akashi-_kun_, kalau nanti Akashi-_kun_ menikah denganku, kita tidak bisa mempunyai anak."

"Kata siapa? Tetsuya mau buktikan?"

"Buktikan? Dengan?"

"Ya kita akan berusaha _membuat_nya, Tetsuya. Berulangkali dan terus menerus, setiap hari."

"Mesuum!"

"Tapi kau suka kan, Tetsuya?"

"Aku masih normal, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku tau, dan kau sudah bilang padaku tentang ke normalan mu tiga kali. Sejak tadi pagi."

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-_kun_ nekat?"

"Karena kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, Tetsuya."

"Aku benci Akashi-_kun_"

"Sama-sama Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak mengucap cinta padamu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Terserah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memaafkanmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku sudah meminta maaf, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi belum ku maafkan"

"Lalu Akashi-_kun_ ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana dengan permainan menjerit dan mendesah?"

"Aku tidak mau berbuat mesum, Akashi-_kun_."

"Memangnya menjerit dan mendesah itu permainan yang bagaimana? Tetsuya mengerti?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau, Akashi-_kun_."

"Sayang sekali remaja seperti mu tidak punya rasa ingin tau, Tetsuya. Bagaimana mau pintar kalau seperti itu?"

"Aku memang tidak pintar Akashi-_kun_, jadi kau bisa cari yang lain yang leb-Ahh! Akashi-_kun_, jangan menjilat leherku."

"Kau banyak omong, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_ juga mesum."

"Aku tidak mesum, Tetsuya. Kau bisa Tanya dengan mantan-mantanku."

"Itu karena mantan Akashi-_kun_ sama-sama mesum seperti Akashi-_kun_."

"Perasaanku atau kau terlihat cemburu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kenapa nada mu seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu dan ini memang nada bicaraku Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak balikan saja dengan mantan Akashi-_kun_ yang sama mesumnya?"

"Aku tidak mesum, Tetsuya. Aku hanya mesum terhadapmu. Kau boleh berbangga Tetsuya, karena hanya Tetsuya yang membuatku mimpi bas-"

"Aku tidak akan bangga dengan itu Akashi-_kun_. Kau membuatku seperti penggoda."

"Kau memang menggoda."

"Aku bukan penggoda dan aku tidak menggoda, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi aku tergoda bersamamu, Tetsuya."

"Itu bukan urusanku, Akashi-_kun_."

"Itu urusanmu karena kau harus bertanggung jawab, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun kau menyebalkan."

"Ku anggap itu pujian sayang."

"Kau membuatku geli dengan panggilan itu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi geli-geli basah."

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Tidak usah sungkan, Tetsuya, kau akan merasakan itu, setiap malam."

'Tuhan, bolehkah aku membuang makhluk mesum ini lewat jendela?!' Jerit Kuroko OOC dalam hati.

"Ku rasa tidak ada waktu setiap malam untuk kita, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kita punya waktu tiga malam untuk percobaan, Tetsuya. Oh ya Tetsuya, mengenai hukumanmu aku ada 3 opsi, kau boleh pilih salah satu."

"Ku harap tidak aneh-aneh, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Jadi apa saja pilihan untukku?"

"Yang pertama, kita bermain bertindih, menjerit dan mendesah. Yang kedua, kau harus memberitahukan kepada semua orang yang kau kenal bahwa kau adalah calon pasangan hidupku atau tunanganku dan saat Final Winter Cup nanti kau menciumku, yang ketiga kita menikah sekarang. Jadi mana yang kau pilih, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak akan memilih opsi mu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kau harus memilih. Atau kau ingin masalah ini sampai ke _Okaa_-_san_?"

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_, ku rasa kau tidak sakit hati sedikitpun."

"Aku sakit, Tetsuya."

"Tapi kau tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan bahwa Akashi-_kun_ sakit."

Lalu Akashi berdiri dan melepas kemeja yang dipakai nya

"Apa yang Akashi-_kun_ lakukan?"

"Ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku terluka karena perkataan, Tetsuya."

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_ tidak perlu membuka baju juga."

"Tetsuya takut tergoda?"

"Kau telanjang pun aku tidak minat, Akashi-_kun_."

"Baiklah jika Tetsuya mau." Kata Akashi sambil melucuti pakaiannya.

"Akashi-_kun_, hentikan!"

"Tapi tadi Tetsuya-"

"Oke, aku percaya Akashi-_kun_ terluka. Dan aku tidak akan memilih opsi apapun."

"Baiklah sayang. Berarti tinggal menunggu keputusan _Okaa_-_san_"

"Jadi kita bisa pulang sekarang, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Kan kita _honeymoon_ 3 hari."

"Kita belum menikah, Akashi-_kun_."

"Jadi Tetsuya mau nikah sekarang sebelum kita memulai _honeymoon_?"

"Aku tidak mau menik-Ah, Akashi-_kun_, jaga tanganmu!"

"Aku hanya memeluk Tetsuya."

"Tapi tanganmu _grepe_-_grepe_, Akashi-_kun_. Dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Aku bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama, yah setidaknya napas buatan untukmu Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Justru aku khawatir jika kau memberiku nafas buatan, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tetsuya berpikir mesum rupanya. Tak apa Tetsuya, aku suka."

"Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu, Akashi-_kun_. Aku ingin tidur."

"Tidur saja, Tetsuya. Nanti setelah kau fit, kita mulai ronde pertama."

"Apa maksudmu dengan ronde pertama, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tetsuya ingin tau? Aku tak keberatan memulainya sekarang."

"Kau tau Akashi-_kun_? Kau adalah orang paling mesum yang pernah ku kenal."

"Terimakasih sayang atas pujiannya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Akashi-_kun_ sama sekali tidak nyambung."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta dari tadi sayang? Pasti ini kode kalau kau mau bermain sambung lidah lagi kan Tetsuya?"

Daripada melempar Akashi dari jendela, sepertinya Kuroko lebih memilih menjadi yang melompat saja dari jendela. Heran, Akashi ini manusia atau setan. Bikin frustasi, _sebel_ dan _gregetan_.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

Special Thanks

**Outofblue, Anonymous, Elvoldysh, Ritsu Syalalalala,**

**Zafreena, Seishirin. A, , Efi . Astuti .L,**

**Shota Nogami, Sofi Asat, Akashi Seiyuuki**

Dan semua yang udah Follow dan Fav :)


	4. Chapter 4

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 4.

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. Badannya terasa pegal semua mengingat sudah beberapa jam dia tidur menyamping tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Salahkan Akashi yang memeluknya terlalu erat hingga Kuroko merasa tulangnya remuk. Kuroko sudah berusaha untuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan Akashi yang luar biasa kuatnya. Tapi setiap Kuroko mencoba melepaskannya, yang ada tangan Akashi berpindah ke bagian-bagian yang ehm, sedikit terlarang. Atau istilahnya Akashi _grepe-grepe_. Kuroko yakin, sebenarnya Akashi tidak _bobok_. Mengingat tangan Akashi yang mencari kesempatan sana-sini.

Sebersit akal jahil terlintas di benak Kuroko. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja sampingnya. Dengan sengaja Kuroko menaruh tangan Akashi di ehm, dadanya dan membuat seolah Akashi merematnya. Tidak berhenti disitu, Kuroko mengumpankan lehernya pada bibir Akashi seolah Akashi sedang menciuminya. Setelah itu Kuroko memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang dilecehkan. Memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya seolah menahan desahan. Meskipun Kuroko yakin, ekspresinya seperti orang yang menahan konstipasi daripada orang yang sedang di _grepe-grepe_. Tidak lupa Kuroko menutup mata Akashi yang sedang tidur dengan tangan seolah sedang melawan. Pose sempurna. Tinggal membuka menu kamera dan memotretnya.

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar dan memberi judul pelecehan seksual, Kuroko menekan tombol send tanpa melihat email siapa yang tertera, karena semalam, Kuroko yakin terakhir dia berkirim pesan dengan paman Haizaki yang merupakan seorang Polisi. Email terkirim sukses. Hape diletakkan lagi dan Kuroko mengambil posisi semula. Tapi..

Ada yang aneh. Jelas aneh. Tangan Akashi tidak mau pergi dari dadanya. Bibir Akashi juga semakin menghisap lehernya. Kuroko panik. Bahkan mulutnya berusaha menahan sesuatu yang menyerupai desahan. Wajahnya memerah. Ingin menjerit tapi yang keluar hanya desah nafasnya saja. Ingin memberontak tapi gerakannya sudah terkunci.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

"…"

"Akashi-kun!"

"…"

Akashi tak menjawab. Tapi tangannya sudah mulai menyusup di baju Kuroko. Memainkan sesuatu, yang entah apa sehingga Kuroko mendesah. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya menghadap Akashi dan menggigit hidung Akashi.

"Aduh!" Akashi langsung membuka mata. Memegang hidungnya yang memerah karena gigitan Kuroko. Kuroko yang melihat kesempatan untuk kabur segera mendorong Akashi dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan?!"

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya melakukan hal yang Tetsuya inginkan."

"Maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Kau sendiri kan yang menaruh tanganku di dadamu dan lehermu di mulutku? Kalau Tetsuya ingin, bilang saja."

"Aku tidak ingin, Akashi-kun."

"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan itu, Tetsuya?"

"A-Aku.."

"Ya?"

"A-Aku melaporkan Akashi-kun atas pelecehan seksual yang sudah Akashi-kun lakukan terhadapku"

"Heh? Benarkah?" Akashi menyeringai meremehkan.

"Iya. Dan sekarang aku sudah mengirimkan buktinya ke pada polisi, Akashi-kun."

"Oh ya? Sudah ada balasannya? Kapan mulai sidang, Tetsuya?"

Secepat kilat Kuroko meraih hape yang tadi dipakainya. Berharap pamannya akan bilang bahwa Akashi sudah melanggar pasal dan ayat sekian. Menggeser lock screen-nya , Kuroko melihat icon email di sudut pojok layar. Dengan senyum kemenangan dia membuka email balasan. Senyumnya luntur. Berganti Akashi yang menyeringai lebar.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Aku melanggar pasal berapa?"

Tangan Kuroko gemetar. Entah menahan malu, kesal atau marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan hapenya! Kuroko lupa bahwa yang dipakainya tadi adalah milik Akashi. Terkutuklah Akashi yang memaksanya memakai hape _kopel_! Diliriknya balasan yang sudah dibukanya.

**Mama**

Sei! Nikahi Tet-chan sekarang juga! Dasar anak muda!

**Papa**

Atas nama laki-laki Sei, tanggung jawab terhadap Tetsuya. Papa akan segera membicarakan pernikahan kalian dengan keluarga Kuroko. Tak ku sangka kalian sudah masuk tahap ini.

**Mama mertua**

Tet-chan ku sudah dewasa rupanya :* . Kalian memang sudah tak sabar ya?

**Papa mertua**

Mau tidak mau , rela tidak rela, kalau sudah seperti ini, akhirnya aku harus merelakan Tetsuya. jaga Tetsuya , Sei!

Kuroko _kicep_. Niatnya pertunangan dibatalkan, apa daya malah dipercepat tanggal pernikahan. Pandangan Kuroko mulai buram. Dan yang terakhir diingat adalah sepasang manik heterokrom yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

…

"Nghh.." Kuroko merasa kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Tet-chan, kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Sayup-sayup Kuroko mendengar suara ibunya.

Kerjap-kerjap. Mata Kuroko mengerjap perlahan. Cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Okaa-san?" Kuroko menengok ke samping kiri dimana seorang wanita bersurai hitam memandangnya khawatir.

"Sayang, kau tak apa-apa?" Ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Tetsuya dimana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tetsuya , kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita bermain terlalu keras sayang?"

Otak Kuroko masih me-loading ucapan tadi. Dengan cepat Kuroko menengok ke sumber suara. Kesadaran Kuroko complete seratus persen. Hotel. Akashi. Hukuman. Honey moon. Polisi. Pelecehan seksual. Peristiwa yang mencegangkan berupa Hape yang _tertukar_.

Kuroko langsung terduduk. Memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat horror. Baju sekolahnya sudah berganti kemeja putih yang entah milik siapa. Dan lehernya, penuh bercak merah-merah yang Kuroko yakini akibat gigitan nyamuk. _Nyamuk_ berambut merah.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan kepadaku?"

"Sayang? Kau melupakan yang kita lakukan tadi? Aku mengerti." Akashi menunduk dalam.

"Ada apa, Sei? Kenapa kau murung?" Tanya mama Akashi.

"Sei-chan?"

"Okaa-san, mama.. sebaiknya perjodohan ini dihentikan saja." Ujar Akashi. Semua mata menatapnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau bicara kan, Sei?" Kali ini papa Akashi yang berbicara.

"Tetsuya tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Dia membenci-ku." Wajahnya tertunduk begitu dalam.

"Tet-chan?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sei-chan?"

"Jangan salahkan Tetsuya, Okaa-san. Ini salah Sei yang memaksa Tetsuya."

"Apa maksudmu, Sei-chan? Kalian akan tetap menikah."

"Tapi Okaa-san-"

"Tet-chan, kau tau apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Kau menyakiti Sei-chan."

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang berdiri di depannya. Seringai tipis terpampang jelas di wajah tampan sang Tunangan. Sayangnya yang melihat itu hanya Kuroko. Sungguh Kuroko ingin menendang kepala Akashi saat itu juga.

"Lagipula, kalian sudah melakukan hal _ini-itu_ yang harusnya dilakukan saat menikah!"

"Ta-tapi Okaa-san-"

"Cukup Tet-chan. Mulai sekarang, kau harus bisa menjadi calon pasangan hidup yang baik bagi Sei." Kali ini ayah Kuroko ikut berbicara

"Baiklah. Tanggal pernikahan akan segera ditetapkan. Sambil menunggu itu, Tet-chan dan Sei akan tinggal bersama."

"Okaasan, Akashi-kun sekolah di Kyoto, aku di Tokyo."

"Gampang. Tinggal pilih, Sei pindah ke Seirin, atau Tetsuya ke Rakuzan."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tet-chan!"

"Ha-hai Okaa-san."

"Sayang, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu selamanya." Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Iya _**sayang**_." Kuroko balik menggenggam tangan Akashi dengan erat seolah ingin meremukkannya.

"Tetsuya, kau memegang tanganku terlalu erat. Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?"

'_Aku tidak sabar menendang kepalamu' _Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. "

"Tet-chan, kau harus membiasakan diri memanggil Sei dengan namanya. Sebentar lagi kau juga seorang Akashi."

"Hai. Maafkan aku Sei-kun." Ugh! Rasanya Kuroko ingin mencuci mulutnya karena memanggil iblis berkedok manusia yang entah karena dosa apa menjadi tunangannya dan sebentar lagi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tidak. Kuroko tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Meskipun sekarang statusnya entah masih pera- err, perjaka atau tidak, Kuroko tidak akan tunduk pada makhluk merah yang mungkin saja bertanduk itu.

"Baiklah, karena Tet-chan sudah sadar, dan ini sudah malam, kami pulang dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian berdua."

"Ta-tapi Okaasan, Tetsuya ikut pulang."

"Tet-chan, temani calon suamimu disini. Tak perlu malu-malu, lagipula kalian sudah _anu-anu._"

"Sei, jaga Tet-chan ya. Dan kau, Tet-chan, aku tidak sabar kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Ehm, dan sebaiknya kau pakai sweater yang berkerah tinggi ya kalau mau keluar nanti." Wanita cantik bersurai merah yang merupakan ibu Akashi ini tersenyum penuh ke ambiguan kepada Kuroko

Kuroko terdiam. Menatap nanar keluarga dan calon keluarganya yang telah menutup pintu hotel mewah itu. Meninggalkan Kuroko bersama manusia paling _luar biasa_ dalam hidupnya. Mata Kuroko menerawang. melihat cermin dilemari kaca yang berseberangan dengan kasur king size yang tengah di dudukinya. Kemeja putih kebesaran memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan sebelah kiri bahunya yang putih. Bercak merah itu terlihat jelas. Tidak hanya satu, namun begit- eh, Kuroko tidak ingin tau berapa kali Akashi menandainya malam ini. Yang entah kenapa, memikirkan itu membuat semburat merah tanpa permisi muncul di pipi Kuroko.

Hening. Akashi menyeringai melihat ekspresi demi ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda imut di depannya. Sungguh, Akashi merasa beruntung malam ini. Tidak hanya pernikahannya yang dipercepat, dia juga bisa melihat begitu banyak ekspresi yang biasanya tidak pernah diperlihatkan Kuroko. Marah. Panic. Kesal. Jengkel. Semuanya terlihat manis dan imut. Apalagi ekspresi tersipu itu. Bolehkah Akashi berharap? Semburat merah yang sekarang mewarnai pipi putih Kuroko merupakan ekspresi tersipu? Jika iya, ekspresi Kuroko yang tersipu itu sungguh.. damn, So sweet! Rasanya Akashi _pengen ngunyah_ Kuroko hidup-hidup.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lihat?"

"Tetsuya tentu saja."

"Dan kenapa Akashi-kun memanggil ibuku dengan Okaa-san juga?"

"Karena dia ibu mertuaku Tetsuya. Kau mendengar sendiri tadi tanggal pernikahan kita sudah ditetapkan."

"Akashi-kun sudah puas?"

"Belum. Lagipula aku belum bermain 'masuk Tetsuya'"

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Aku memang ingin melakukannya Tetsuya, tapi aku bukan orang seperti itu. Memaksakan kehendakmu bukan cara ku untuk mendapatkanmu. Yah, kecuali kita sudah menikah nanti." Akashi tersenyum.

'Kata-kata ku pasti _keren banget_ dan Tetsuya akan takluk padaku.' Dalam hati Akashi tertawa keras-keras.

"Jadi aku masih-"

"Ya, kau masih perjaka Tetsuya, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan." Kuroko lega mendengar jawaban Akashi. Ternyata Akashi tidak sejelek yang dia kira .

"Tapi, kalau Tetsuya ingin dan memaksa ku untuk melakukannya aku juga tidak masalah, sayang." Entah bagaimana caranya, Akashi menarik lengan Tetsuya dan menindihnya. Seringai terpampang jelas diwajah tampan Akashi. Menundukkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan Kuroko, Akashi berbisik .

"Desahanmu saat tidur luar biasa, Tetsuya." Mencium kilat bibir Kuroko dan Akashi segera bangun dan meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang merah mengalahkan rambut Akashi. Entah malu atau marah. ralat. Kuroko meralat perkataannya tadi. Akashi Seijuro masih mesum mutlak.

TBC.

Authors Note :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

Special Thanks:

**Outofblue, Anonymous, Elvoldysh, Ritsu Syalalalala,**

**Zafreena, Seishirin. A, , Efi . Astuti .L,**

**Shota Nogami, Sofi Asat, Akashi Seiyuuki**

**Kufufufu Chan, Eruchan777, Tetsuya Ran,**

**Arlert09, Aishi Kichianobe,**

**Thalita Claluchuchachachuke, KNY14**

Untuk telatnya semoga dimaafkan dan masih mau menunggu lanjutannya abysmal, hehe :*


	5. Chapter 5

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 5.

Apartment itu seperti yang lain. Mewah. Besar dan yang pasti hanya orang-orang yang punya dana melimpah yang bisa membelinya. Apartment idaman deh pokoknya. Tapi tidak dengan makhluk yang menghuninya. Berdebat, bertengkar tapi salah satu dari mereka berharap bisa _bergulat._ Kalau kau bertanya apartment milik siapa itu, apartment itu milik tuan muda Akashi dengan pasangan hidup yang dipilih seenak jidatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kalian ingat? tepatnya setelah _tragedy_ di hotel yang mengakibatkan tanggal pernikahan maju kedepan, mereka resmi tinggal bersama. Mereka, lebih tepatnya Akashi yang memaksa, sepakat kalau Akashi yang ke Tokyo. Berkedok ingin membahagiakan Tetsuya agar pernikahan segera dilaksanakan. Dan hasilnya? Sukses. Ibu Kuroko bahkan terharu hingga berkata kalau tidak ada Akashi, Tetsuya tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun. Karena ibu Kuroko yakin kalau Kuroko untuk Akashi dan sebaliknya. Intinya Akakuro sepanjang masa. Lahir batin untuk Seijuro dan Tetsuya.

Tapi, meski ada kata _sepakat_, tak selamanya apartment itu damai. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Akakuro? Akashi yang suka mencari _kesempatan_, dan Kuroko yang berusaha keras menjaga _kesucian_. Teriakkan bukan hal yang langka untuk ditemu dan didengarkan. Setiap kali Akashi bertindak, sebanyak itulah Kuroko berteriak. Tapi tenang, meski sering _perang_, ini bukan perang jaman batu yang mempertahankan kehidupan dari makan memakan. Meski sama-sama berjudul 'memakan', tapi Akashi hanya _memakan_ yang berakibat pada susah jalan. Jadi tidak akan berakibat hilangnya kehidupan, bahkan Akashi yakin, kalau _memakan_ versinya ini bisa menambah jumlah makhluk dalam hidupnya dan Kuroko. Yang tentu saja, Kuroko menolaknya mentah-mentah akal Akashi yang nista.

…

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal! Kuroko kesal bukan main. Jangan Tanya kenapa dia menjadi kesal seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk merah yang tengah menyeringai didepannya ini. Dan yang bikin tambah kesal lagi, entah kenapa Kuroko malah berpikir bahwa makhluk itu _ganteng_ sekali .

"Aku tidak tau kalau pindah apartemen membuatmu gila, Akashi-kun."

"Aku gila karena Tetsuya."

"Kau gila karena otak Akashi-kun sendiri yang mesum."

"Aku mesum karena Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Akashi-kun."

"Oh ya? Lihat dirimu sekarang. Aku tak menyangka Tetsuya menggodaku. Jujur saja Tetsuya, kau membuatku gila."

"Akashi-kun yang membuatku gila!"

"Aku tidak tau kalau Tetsuya sudah jatuh cinta padaku." Ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Akashi-kun sudah mimpi _indah_ di siang hari."

"Salah Tetsuya, aku bukan mimpi indah. Aku mimpi basah. Yah, walau sebentar lagi akan menjadi indah dengan kau dan aku didalamnya."

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak berharap, Tetsuya. Karena kau sendiri yang akan _memberikannya_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi-kun maksud tapi tolong kembalikan bajuku yang Akashi-kun sembunyikan."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan bajumu."

"Lalu siapa lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau."

"Disini hanya aku dan Akashi-kun yang ada."

"Siapa tau ada pencuri ,Tetsuya."

"Iya, pencurinya Akashi-kun."

"Aku hanya mau mencuri hati Tetsuya saja."

"Akashi-kun aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Tetsuya."

"Terakhir Akashi-kun bicara serius aku hampir mengalami pelecehan seksual dari Akashi-kun."

"Itu karena aku mencintai Tetsuya."

"Tidak ada ungkapan cinta seperti itu, Akashi-kun."

"Kau mau ungkapan cinta yang bagaimana Tetsuya?"

"Pokoknya yang bukan dari Akashi-kun."

"Jahatnya calon istriku."

"Aku laki-laki, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak bilang Tetsuya perempuan."

"Tapi kenapa Akashi-kun menyebutku istri?"

"Kau mau disebut apa Tetsuya?"

"Suami lah tentunya."

"Baiklah, jadi kau bersedia menjadi suamiku?"

"Sudah ku bilang, Akashi-kun. Aku straight."

"Aku tidak bilang Tetsuya belok."

"Tapi Akashi-kun membuatku belok."

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau sudah belok, Tetsuya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Akashi-kun! Arrggh!"

"Simpan desahanmu untuk nanti, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak mendesah, Akashi-kun!"

"Lalu yang tadi?"

"Itu karena Akashi-kun yang menyebalkan."

"Bilang saja Tetsuya nervous hidup berdua denganku."

"Aku tidak nervous."

"Lalu? Ah, tentu saja Tetsuya tidak nervous, karena Tetsuya sudah menantikan hidup bersamaku."

"Kau benar-benar harus minum obat, Akashi-kun."

"Boleh, tapi obatnya harus Tetsuya yang meminumkannya dari mulut ke mulut, boleh pake lid-"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun mesum sekali?"

"Karena Tetsuya yang membuatku mesum."

"Aku tidak- oke, hentikan ini pasti nanti akan kembali di perdebatan yang tadi sudah kita lakukan."

"Maksudnya yang berakhir dengan pergulatan di ranjang, Tetsuya?"

"Kita tidak bergulat di ranjang, Akashi-kun."

"Lalu kau mau bergulat dimana?"

"Di- Hentikan itu Akashi-kun, kita tidak akan bergulat!"

"Tetsuya malu?"

"Aku tidak malu."

"Ya sudah, kita mulai sekarang, Tetsuya."

"Apanya yang dimulai?"

"Gulatnya."

"Kita tidak bergulat, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya malu?"

"Aku tidak ma- Stop, kita mengulang lagi kata-kata tadi."

Tangan terkepal erat. Kuroko berusaha menahan mati-matian hasrat untuk mencekik Akashi dengan tangannya sendiri. Gregetan.

"Kalau mengulang pergulatan diantara kita. Tetsuya mau?"

"Kita belum pernah bergulat, Akashi-kun." Sungguh, kalau ada lomba kesabaran, Kuroko sudah pasti masuk nominasi.

"Ya sudah, kita bergulat saja sekarang."

"Hentikan pembicaraan tentang gulat, Akashi-kun."

"Lalu mau langsung praktek bergulat ?"

"Kita kembali ke topic awal, kembalikan baju ku yang Akashi-kun sembunyikan sehingga aku tidak perlu memakai pakaian nista ini!"

"Nista? Kau sungguh menggoda saat memakainya, Tetsuya."

"Itu karena Akashi-kun mesum."

"Siapa yang tidak mesum kalau melihatmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko melihat keadaan dirinya. Ya, memang dia hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran milik Akashi yang tertinggal di lemari pakaiannya. Yang mengakibatkan leher dan bahunya terekspos, serta pahanya terlihat jelas. Tapi itu bukan salah Kuroko, salahkan saja si makhluk merah itu, semua bajunya disembunyikan, yang disisakan hanya baju nista itu.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya? Sudah sadar betapa menggodanya dirimu?"

Akashi benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Makhluk _unyu_ didepannya ini memang minta _ditubruk_ dan _dilahap_ segera. Pahanya yang menggoda, leher, bibir, wajah memerah. Aduuh, entah sampai kapan darahnya bisa ditahan untuk tidak mengalir deras dari hidungnya. Andai Tetsuya adalah jenis ayam pasti Akashi akan betah makan dada atau paha, kalau bisa dua-duanya setiap hari. Akashi sadar kalau dia lagi masuk periode mesum, tapi siapa yang tahan melihat Tetsuya-nya? Walau begitu Akashi bertekad, tidak ada yang akan melihat Tetsuya seperti ini kecuali Akashi. Obsesi dan overprotektif yang overdosis.

"Kenapa senyum –senyum sendiri, Akashi-kun? "

"Karena aku memikirkan Tetsuya."

"Jangan terlalu berpikiran mesum."

"Aku tidak berpikiran mesum. Aku hanya memikirkan Tetsuya"

"Tapi Akashi-kun pasti memikirkanku dengan tidak-tidak."

"Maksud Tetsuya yang tidak – tidak? Aku jadi curiga kalau Tetsuya yang malah berpikir mesum." Akashi menyeringai. Dengan Kuroko, dia memang bisa mengeluarkan semua ekspresinya. Ah, tidak sabar pernikahannya dipercepat.

"Aku tau kalau Akashi-kun sedang menyeringai, tapi jangan keluarkan aura bunga-bunga dibelakangnya. itu menyeramkan, Akashi-kun dan aku tidak berpikiran mesum. Aku hanya waspada."

"Tenang saja Tetsuya, bunganya masih banyak kalau kau khawatir bunganya habis sebelum pernikahan kita. Waspada? Aku bahkan belum _menyentuh_ Tetsuya hari ini."

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun dengan menyentuh?"

"Jadi ingin aku praktekan? Tetsuya pintar sekali memancingku."

"Akashi-kun, tolong tanggapi aku dengan serius."

"Aku selalu serius dengan Tetsuya."

"Tapi Akashi-kun selalu main-main saat kita bicara."

Wajah Akashi berubah serius. Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Kuroko, membawa Kuroko ke pelukannya. Mata itu saling memandang. Hidung saling menempel. Netra biru bertemu heterokrom.

"Siapa yang main-main Tetsuya? Aku mencintai Tetsuya. Aku ingin menikahi Tetsuya. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan Tetsuya. Aku ingin melindungi dan membahagiakan Tetsuya. Apa aku terlihat main-main?"

Satu kecupan didaratkan di bibir mungil Kuroko. Cari kesempatan. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya. _Gak_ kuat lihat mata Akashi.

"Tatap mataku, Tetsuya. Kau pasti tau bahwa aku tidak berbohong."

"Tapi kita masih SMA, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak peduli. Asal Tetsuya mau, aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau melanggar hukum. Aku masih ingin menjadi guru TK."

"Tapi kita bisa belajar merekontruksi dan membuat anak dulu, Tetsuya. Itu tidak melanggar hukum."

JDUAAKK!

"Maaf Akashi-kun, tangan ku licin."

"Ini sakit, Tetsuya."

"Itu karena Akashi-kun mulai melantur."

"Aku serius, Tetsuya."

"Apa Akashi-kun lupa kalau aku masih straight?"

"Masih kan? Berarti ada kemungkinan kau bisa belok, Tetsuya. Aku bisa membuat Tetsuya belok. Mau?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya jangan malu-malu. Mau _belok_ yang seperti apa? Tikungan tajam? Atau _belok_an tumpul yang mematikan?"

" Sepertinya otak Akashi-kun itu yang tumpul."

"Tidak masalah. Yang _tumpul_ juga enak kok Tetsuya. Mau coba?"

"Aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan Akashi-kun."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Tetsuya. Kau hanya perlu _merasakannya_."

"Itu tidak pen-"

"Itu penting, Tetsuya. Penting untuk malam pertama kita."

"Tidak akan ada malam pertama diantara kita, Akashi-kun."

"Oh, aku lupa kalau kita sudah berkali-kali _melakukannya_."

"Kita belum pernah melakukannya."

"Ya sudah, kita lakukan saja, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku lelah berbicara dengan, Akashi-kun."

"Sudah ku bilang, Tetsuya. Kita tidak perlu mengungkapkannya. Cukup _bergulat_ di ranjang, dan ungkapkan saja melalui desahan."

Kuroko sudah tidak tau, seberapa besar keinginannya untuk menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Akashi-kun, aku serius sekarang. Aku bisa masuk angin kalau seperti ini terus. Ini dingin."

"Jadi, kau mau _kemasukan benda padat_ yang bisa membuat Tetsuya hangat?" Akashi menyeringai lagi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan angin _memasukimu_ sebelum aku, Tetsuya. Kau pikir aku rela."

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun. Yakin bahwa Akashi Seijuro sudah gila.

…

Hari ini, hidup Kuroko terasa menyenangkan. Kenapa? Karena sang penginterupsi nomor satu dikehidupannya sedang pergi ntah kemana. Indahnya dunia..

Sendiri tanpa Akashi memang menyenangkan. Tapi rasa bosan mengalahkan rasa ingin kesendirian Kuroko. Sambil memikirkan cara menendang Akashi dari kehidupannya, dia mencari referensi dari novel novel percintaan yang dari dulu tidak pernah disentuhnya.

Menunduk. Berbaring. Berjalan. Ah, otak terasa buntu. Kuroko butuh cara cepat dan efektif. Dan akhirnya setelah berjalan kesana kemari, mengindahkan Nigou yang ingin jalan – jalan, Kuroko menemukan caranya. Dia butuh pacar. Pertanyaanya siapa yang mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya? Selama hidupnya dia hanya mengenal 5 perempuan. Ibunya, ibu Akashi-kun, Momoi, Alex, dan Riko. Ibunya dan ibu Akashi jelas bukan pilihan. Jika dengan Momoi, Kuroko ragu apakah masih bisa hidup besoknya karena terlalu sering dipeluk. Kalau Alex, Kuroko yakin akan dikira sebagai keponakan daripada pacar. Pilihan terakhir jatuh pada Riko. Secepat kilat Kuroko mengambil handphone dan menghubungi senpainya yang sudah lulus tahun lalu itu.

/"Moshi-moshi?"/

"Ah, Riko senpai?"

/"Kuroko-kun, doushite?"/

"Em- anu-"

/"Ya?"/

"Ri-Riko senpai sudah punya pacar?"

/"Belum. Kenapa?"/

"A-Ano- maukah Riko senpai menjadi pacarku? Onegaishimasu."

/"Ku-Kuroko-kun, ada apa denganmu?"/

"Aku butuh pacar sekarang, Riko senpai."

/"Kuroko-kun, sepertinya latihanmu perlu tambah porsi ya?"/

"Eh, gomen, Riko senpai. Tolong bantuannya."

/"Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, Kuroko-kun, tapi berbohong itu tidak baik. Lagipula, terakhir kali aku jalan berdua denganmu, aku malah dikira Yuri-nan."/

"Maksudnya, Riko senpai?"

/"Kau cantik, Kuroko-kun. Cobalah menjadi tampan. Dan aku akan mencarikan pacar untukmu."/

"Ma-maksud Riko senpai aku seperti perem-perempuan?"

/"Ah, ya itu maksudku."/

JLEB

"Souka na.."

/"Gomen, Kuroko-kun."/

"Hai, arigato Riko senpai. Maaf mengganggu"

/"Jaa. Cari pacar yang ganteng, Kuroko-kun."/

JLEB

/"Jaa, Riko senpai."/

Dunia kejam. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang tampan disamakan dengan cantiknya perempuan. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Kuroko menjedukan kepalanya ke meja.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

**Special Thanks:**

**Outofblue, Anonymous, Elvoldysh , Ritsu Syalalala,**

**Zafreena, Seishrin A, S Hanabi, Efi Astuti L,**

**Shota Nogami, Sofi Asat, Akashi Seiyuuki,**

**Kufufufu Chan, Eruchan777, Tetsuya Ran,**

**Arlert09, Aishi Kichianobe,**

**Thalita Claluchuchachachuke, KNY14, **

**Kinoshita Yuu, Ice Ohice, Bona Nano,**

**Rukanra411, Meikha0102, Kichan Elpeu**

Untuk telatnya semoga dimaafkan dan masih mau menunggu lanjutannya abysmal, hehe :*


	6. Chapter 6

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 6.

Kuroko tidak tau lagi bagaimana dia menjaga mukanya. Terlepas dia sebagai anak yang sopan kepada siapapun, kecuali kepada ehm, yang katanya bakal calon suaminya, dia merasa telah melakukan hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Mengabaikan surai merah yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya, Kuroko lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku matematika. Dia benci matematika, tapi dia lebih benci Akashi yang bertingkah seenak jidatnya dan _katanya_ absolut.

…

"Jadi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Akashi-kun."

"Apa itu penting? Aku hanya butuh Tetsuya mengenaliku _sensei_. **Aku hanya butuh Tetsuya**."

"Tapi Akashi-kun, kelas ini bukan hanya terdiri dari kau dan Kuroko-kun."

"Tapi rumah tangga ku hanya berisi aku dan Tetsuya, _sensei_." muka Kuroko memerah mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Ntah karena marah atau malu hanya Kuroko dan Tuhan yang tau.

Krakk! Terdengar Suara kacamata _sensei_ pecah. Bahkan Kagami yang tadinya tiduran langsung otomatis terbangun.

"Akashi-kun-"

"_Sensei_ mau berkata kalau aku salah?" Mata Akashi berkilat tajam

Kuroko tidak tahan lagi. Alisnya berkedut kesal dan entah berapa siku yang telah tercipta melihat tingkah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, apa salahnya memperkenalkan diri?" Tanya Kuroko sambil _tersenyum_ manis.

"Baiklah, karena Tetsuya sayang yang menyuruh, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku Akashi Seijuro. Calon suami Tetsuya **secepatnya**. Jangan mencoba menyentuh Tetsuya atau silahkan berkenalan pada pedihnya neraka." ujar Akashi sambil menekankan kata secepatnya.

Tidak ada murid yang berkomentar. Semuanya menunduk. Tak sanggup melihat pemandangan mata berkilat dan gunting yang terangkat. Pose psikopat.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya merasa saat itu juga dunianya kiamat.

…

"Akashi-kun, seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dengan benar. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Kuroko pada Akashi saat istirahat.

"Tetsuya ingin aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai suami Tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu Akashi-kun, perkenalkan dirimu. Nama Akashi-kun dan asal sekolah."

"Tidak ditambah nama calon istri?"

"Tidak usah. Itu tidak penting, Akashi-kun. Nanti jangan diulangi saat perkenalan di klub basket."

"Aku tidak berpikir ikut basket."

"Akashi-kun berhenti bermain basket?"

"Apa ini? Kau berharap aku ikut?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Wajah Kuroko memerah "Tapi, apa Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa? Bukannya di Rakuzan, Akashi-kun menjabat sebagai kapten?"

"Aku tidak tau Tetsuya men-stalk-ku."

"Aku tidak men-stalk Akashi-kun." Alis Kuroko berkedut "Lagipula, semua tau tentang Akashi-kun. Kapten basket yang membawa Rakuzan juara Interhigh musim panas lalu."

"Kalau Tetsuya ingin aku bermain basket, aku akan bermain. Akan ku tunjukkan bahwa aku sangat pintar dalam _memasukkan_." ujar Akashi seduktif sambil menoel dagu Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang Akashi-kun maksudkan. Tapi, Akashi-kun hebat dan aku berharap Akashi-kun tidak berhenti bermain basket."

Kuroko tersenyum. Senyum yang pertama kali ditujukkan kepada Akashi dan membuat Akashi berhenti bernapas. Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah dimata Akashi.

…

Seperti yang sudah diduga Kuroko, suasana gym menjadi heboh karena mendapati kapten calon lawan mereka berada disana.

"Ku-Kuroko, kenapa kapten ce-"

Ckriss! Satu gunting melesat beberapa mili disamping pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Ma-maksudku kenapa kapten ce-cerdas itu ada di gym kita Kuroko?" Sambil gemetar, pemuda itu mengkoreksi pertanyaanya.

"Oh, maaf Furihata-kun, kami belum menjelaskannya. Aku akan memintanya memperkenalkan diri."

"Dan kau kenapa, Kagami? Seolah kehilangan nyawa begitu." Tanya Furihata sambil melihat kearah Kagami yang mengeluarkan aura mati segan hidup pun enggan seperti ketemu iblis dengan gunting di tangan.

"Ha? Tanyakan saja pada Kuroko."

"Dia kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, Furihata-kun."

…

Furihata gemetar. Dari tadi sosok yang berada disamping Tetsuya itu selalu melihatnya dan Kagami seolah-olah berkata 'jauh-jauh kau dari Tetsuya!'

"Ku-Kuroko sebaiknya kau segera memperkenalkannya. Semua anggota sudah hadir."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Jangan melihat orang seperti itu, Akashi-kun."

"Mereka semua mau merebut Tetsuya, dariku."

"Terserah dengan apa yang Akashi-kun pikirkan, tapi silahkan Akashi-kun memperkenalkan diri."

"Baiklah, kalau Tetsuya yang menyuruh."

"Minna, mohon untuk diam sebentar. Akan ada anggota baru yang akan memperkenalkan diri." teriak Fukuda.

"Nah, silahkan, Akashi-kun."

"Aku Akashi Seijuro. Dari Rakuzan. Calon suami Tetsuya."

Dan bisa ditebak. Kalimat terakhir dari Akashi membuat kokoro manusia yang berada di gym Seirin menjadi retak. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Seirin kalau sang kapten aka Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan milik bersama. Bukannya apa-apa, mereka merasa kalau Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu indah untuk menjadi milik pribadi dan sekarang, seorang anggota baru mendeklarasikan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah hak miliknya. Betapa mereka ingin menguliti Akashi kalau tidak melihat dua gunting merah ditangannya.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko mencubit lengan Akashi dengan kesal.

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku lupa. Oh, iya, aku dan Tetsuya akan menikah. Jangan lupa kalian harus hadir."

"Minna, mohon abaikan kalimat terakhir." interupsi Kuroko membuat sebagian besar penghuni gym bernafas lega. Paling tidak, pujaan hati masih _perawan_ sampai lulus SMA.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?" manik heterokrom Akashi berkilat kecewa.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, Akashi-kun."

"Berikan alasan terbaik agar kau _masih bisa berjalan_ normal besok."

…

Kuroko menyedot vanilla milkshake nya kuat-kuat. Ayolah, dia tau otaknya bukan otak yang expert. Tapi ini darurat. Akashi bukan tipe yang suka main-main dan otaknya juga sudah tidak polos untuk menerjemahkan kata 'masih bisa berjalan normal' yang dimaksud Akashi. Bukan, Kuroko bukannya menjadi orang yang pervert sekarang, salahkan saja Akashi yang selalu merecoki dan mencekokinya dengan kalimat mesum nan vulgar setiap hari. Dari bangun tidur hingga _merem_ lagi.

Cari pacar gagal. Mencoba menjebak Akashi juga gagal total. Mau lari tapi Kuroko yakin dia masih seratus persen laki-laki. Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. Tidak, dia tidak boleh lari. Dia harus gentle. Bulatkan tekad, mantapkan niat. Kuroko yakin dengan berbicara empat mata dua hati, Akashi akan mengerti. Yang tidak Kuroko mengerti, kenapa hatinya kurang nyaman saat ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Akashi? Dan Kuroko memilih untuk mencoba menepis kuat perasaan-perasaan itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, sepulang dari latihan basket, Kuroko segera mencari Akashi. Awalnya Kuroko menduga bahwa Akashi akan menyeretnya seperti biasa, tapi malah Kuroko ditinggal sendiri. Panggilan Kuroko pada hape Akashi juga tidak mendapat respon dan jantung Kuroko sedikit terasa sakit. Mungkin setelah pulang dari bertemu Akashi nanti Kuroko akan memeriksakan jantungnya dahulu ke Rumah Sakit Kisedai langganan ibunya.

Setelah berlarian kesana kemari, akhirnya Kuroko menemukan Akashi di sebuah taman yang dekat dengan apartment mewah milik Akashi (Kuroko tidak mau menyebut milik bersama).

"Aka-" ucapan Kuroko terhenti saat melihat Akashi tidak sendiri. Dia terlihat bersama dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam. Duduk berdua dibangku taman. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lagi-lagi jantung Kuroko berdenyut sakit. Mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Harusnya Kuroko senang, karena bila Akashi menyukai pemuda itu, maka Kuroko akan lepas dari jerat Akashi, namun kenyataanya, alih-alih lega, jantungnya sakit lagi. Kuroko merutuk Akashi pelan. Menyalahkan Akashi atas sesak mendadak pada dadanya. Ternyata, berdekatan dengan Akashi membawa dampak buruk bagi kesehatannya pikir Kuroko. _Polos sekali pikiranmu nak.._

Kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi di kepala Kuroko buyar. Melangkahkan kakinya pelan, Kuroko berjalan menuju apartment Akashi yang berada diujung jalan sebelum nanti memeriksakan jantungnya yang tidak berhenti _deg-degan_.

…

Gelap mulai merangkak. Bergerak pelan menenggelamkan cahaya senja. Kuroko terdiam di sofa mengusir segala rasa resahnya. Matanya gelisah memandang pintu dan jam dinding yang berbackground fotonya dan Akashi saat bertunangan. Dilihatnya handphone nya berkali-kali. Tidak ada panggilan atau pesan dari Akashi. Ya, semenjak pulang sekolah tadi, Akashi belum kembali ke apartmentnya. Kuroko mencoba tidak peduli, namun rasanya ada yang kurang. Ada yang hilang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Tak lama kemudian, pintu apartment mereka terbuka. Kuroko berlari menuju pintu depan, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan bersurai merah. Oh, otaknya sakit. Kuroko merutuk pelan otaknya yang mengatakan kalau Akashi tampan.

"Kau belum tidur, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun darimana?"

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Ya-tidak! Tentu saja tidak."

Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah, meragukan omongan Kuroko "Tentu saja kau khawatir, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak khawatir kepada, Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah-baiklah, Tetsuya tidak khawatir." Akashi menyeringai "Lalu kenapa kau menungguku?"

"A-aku tidak menunggu Akashi-kun, hanya saja.." Kuroko menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

'_Menggemaskan_._'_ pikir Akashi

"Hanya saja?" Tanya Akashi.

'_Jantungku terasa sakit, Akashi-kun. padahal tadi saat periksa, aku tidak sakit jantung.'_

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun nanti diculik? Aku tidak punya uang untuk menebusnya."

Akashi terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu takut Tetsuya, aku tidak akan diculik."

'_Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun berpaling? Aku tidak punya pesona untuk membawa Akashi-kun kembali.'_ Pikir Kuroko yang kemudian dirutukinya sendiri karena punya pikiran yang entah bagaimana konyolnya.

"Pokoknya, setelah ini, Akashi-kun kalau pulang malam harus memberi kabar."

Akashi tersenyum. Menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuya. Mencondongkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko untuk berbisik mesra dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Kau istri yang baik."

Kuroko terdiam mecoba menahan agar tidak merasa ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Karena Tetsuya sudah berbaik hati mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak akan menginterogasimu tentang pernyataanmu tadi siang. Kau boleh tidur, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak perlu minta ijin Akashi-kun jika ingin tidur. Aku bisa tidur sesukaku."

"Baiklah-baiklah, berarti aku juga boleh meniduri Tetsuya sesukaku."

"Tentu sa-APA MAKSUDMU, AKASHI-KUN?"

"Tentu kau tau maksudku kalau kau tidak segera tidur."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku peduli agar Tetsuya bisa berjalan normal besok."

"Mesum!"

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko hingga terjatuh dipelukan akashi.

"Entah apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, Tetsuya, tapi aku bahagia." ujar Akashi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kuroko

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil mengenggam erat kemeja depan Akashi sambil berharap bisa menyalurkan rasa detak aneh tak nyaman di dadanya.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

**Special Thanks**

**Outofblue, Anonymous, Elvoldysh, Ritsu Syalalala,**

**Zafreena, Seishrin A, S Hanabi, Efi Astuti L,**

**Shota Nogami, Sofi Asat, Akashi Seiyuuki,**

**Kufufufu Chan, Eruchan777, Tetsuya Ran,**

**Arlert09, Aishi Kichianobe,**

**Thalita Claluchuchachachuke, KNY14,**

**Kinoshita Yuu, Ice Ohice, Bona Nano,**

**Rukanra411, Meikha0102, Kichan Elpeu,**

**Eru Arasu, Nameless Pierrot, Fujoshi Hentai,**

**Rukanra, Aka To Kuro, Babyeagledeer12,**

**Liliya04, Macaroon Waffle, Furi Shirogane,**

**Uchiha Yunahitssugaya, Ryuusuke583,**

**Kazuharuka Takumi, Momonpoi**


	7. Chapter 7

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 7.

Kuroko mendekap dadanya erat. Gelisah. Matanya sedari tadi tak mau terpejam. Rasa aneh ini tak mau pergi. Kadang membuat Kuroko tersenyum sendiri, tapi kadang membuat dadanya sakit. Sesak dan entah rasa-rasa lain yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Matanya melirik kesamping, Akashi sudah tertidur pulas. Ya, mereka memang seranjang atas permintaan atau paksaan sebenarnya dari Akashi dan di bumbui dengan seribu pasal dari Kuroko melalui perdebatan yang sangat alot dan panjang.

Kuroko masih curi-curi pandang. Akashi memang tampan, Kuroko dengan berat hati mengakui, terlepas dari sikap mesumnya, Kuroko iri pada Akashi. Tampan, berbakat, luar biasa pintar dan tentu saja dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang mungkin sanggup membeli sebuah Negara.

Kuroko tersentak dari pemikirannya. Merutuk pelan, bagaimana mungkin dia berpikiran seperti gadis kasmaran yang sering dia baca di shoujo manga. Rasanya, Kuroko ingin menangis. Rasa ini aneh, dia tidak suka. Besok dia bertekad ingin ke dokter lagi.

Merasa terusik, Akashi mengerjap pelan. Akashi sadar bahwa bocah biru ini belum tidur dari tadi.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"A-Akashi-kun."

"Kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, sayang."

Deg. Rasa aneh itu lagi. Kuroko merasakannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan urusan Akashi-kun."

"Apa maksudmu bukan urusanku?" Mata heterokrom itu menyipit mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Akashi-kun tidur saja."

Akashi menarik Kuroko hingga di pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Kuroko pelan.

"Akashi-kun, lepaskan, kau melanggar pasal 4 dan 11."

"Aku lupa."

"Kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu, Akashi-kun. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu kalau kau tidak bilang apa masalahmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam, mempertimbangkan sebentar.

"Akashi-kun, berapa nilai pelajaran IPA Biologi mu?"

"Tentu saja sempurna, apalagi masalah reproduksi atau," Akashi menyeringai "Tetsuya ingin melakukan anu-anu tapi takut? Tenang saja Tetsuya ini akan menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Rasanya Kuroko ingin menarik kata-kata pujian tadi. Tuhan, makhluk cebol merah ini mesum sekali!

"Akashi-kun, aku serius." mata Kuroko bertemu mata Akashi. Sinar baby blue itu menyorot sendu membuat Akashi tercekat. Dieratkannya pelukan di pinggang ramping itu, membuat Kuroko tertidur di bahu Akashi.

"Katakan apa masalahmu, Tetsuya. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Aku disini bersamamu."

"Dadaku rasanya aneh."

Akashi tersentak. Secara otomatis dia melihat dada Kuroko dan memegang keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-kun? Lepaskan!"

"Aneh bagaimana Tetsuya? Apakah putting dadamu mengeras?"

Plak! Kuroko memukul tangan Akashi.

"Aww, sakit, Tetsuya." Protes Akashi sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari dada Kuroko.

Pipi Kuroko memerah, "Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun."

"Lalu?"

"Rasanya kadang sakit-"

"Kadang gatal?"

"Gatal?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi menyingkap piama Kuroko. Dan baru setengah jalan, Akashi terpana. Putih, lembut dan wangi vanilla.

'Tuhan, ini tubuh terindah yang pernah ku lihat.'

Merasa risih, Kuroko menyentak tangan nista Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang!?" protes Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kenapa malah kau tutup lagi? Aku akan memeriksanya dulu."

"Akashi-kun melihatnya seperti ingin memakan tubuhku."

"Memang iya sebenarnya." jawab Akashi sewot.

"Mesum."

"Terimakasih."

"Itu bukan pujian, Akashi-kun."

Gregetan. Rasanya Kuroko ingin menci-menendang kepala merah itu.

"Kemungkinan dadamu mulai tumbuh, Tetsuya, jadi rasanya aneh. Kadang sakit kadang gatal."

"Aku bukan perempuan."

"Aku tidak bilang Tetsuya perempuan, aku hanya bilang bahwa dadamu mulai tumbuh."

"Laki-laki dadanya tidak tumbuh. Dan dadaku itu bidang, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak percaya sebelum melihatnya."

"Terserah Akashi-kun, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lihat kok waktu tetsuya tidur. Tapi tenang saja Tetsuya, kalau terasa aneh, bilang saja padaku, aku akan memijatnya. Dan kau bisa memilih pijat tangan atau lidah."

Sebodo amat. Kuroko memilih memasang headset dan mencoba tertidur daripada mendengar ide nista Akashi. Susah memang berbicara dengan orang mesum.

…

Hari ini, seperti rencananya, Kuroko menemui dokter yang memeriksanya kemarin. Setelah membuat janji, pulang sekolah, Kuroko langsung bergegas ke Rumah Sakit Kisedai.

"Jadi ada keluhan apa lagi, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Ano, apa anda yakin bahwa kemarin jantungku baik-baik saja, sensei?"

"Hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan begitu, Kuroko-kun. Coba katakan kembali apa keluhanmu?"

"Dadaku sesak. Kadang sakit, kadang nyaman. Kadang juga berdetak cepat. Rasanya aneh."

"Apa kau mengalaminya saat dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Ya, aku mengalami ini saat dekat dengan Akashi-kun, sensei."

"Siapa Akashi-kun?"

"Makhluk cebol mesum berambut merah bermata belang."

"Aku tidak membicarakan seekor kucing, Kuroko-kun. Maksudku, apa dia temanmu?"

"Tu-Tunangan." jawab Kuroko sambil menunduk. Mukanya memerah padam. Dan jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko mengerjap. Tanda tak mengerti perkataan sang dokter.

"Jadi, aku harus menjauhi Akashi-kun, sensei?"

"Tidak usah menjauh."

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau merasakan rasa aneh ini lagi. Dekat-dekat dengan Akashi-kun punya pengaruh buruk bagi kesehatan."

'_Polos sekali anak ini'_ Batin sang dokter.

"Baiklah, coba jauhi Akashi-kun selama satu minggu"

"Ap-apa? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Akashi-kun, sensei?"

"Kau tadi bilang kalau dekat Akashi-kun, dadamu terasa aneh, nah sekarang kau jauhi dulu Akashi-kun seminggu, setelah itu, kemarilah. Katakan padaku apa yang Kuroko-kun rasakan."

"Baik sensei, aku mengerti. Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih juga sudah berkunjung, Kuroko-kun."

…

Akashi tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa dia selalu tersenyum sambil melihat smartphone nya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia keluar dari apartment dan setelahnya entah pergi kemana. Hati Kuroko berdetak sakit. Sudah dua hari Kuroko menjauhi Akashi mengikuti saran sang dokter, tapi dadanya semakin sakit. Tidak ada lagi detak nyaman. Yang ada sesak dan sakit. Apalagi sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang tidak sengaja dia temui di taman.

…

Akashi merasa aneh, sudah beberapa hari tepatnya hampir seminggu Kuroko menjadi lebih pendiam. Bahkan ketika dia mencoba menggodanya, Kuroko hanya diam kemudian beranjak pergi. Akashi butuh penjelasan sekarang.

"Tetsuya, aku mau bicara."

"Silahkan."

"Pulang sekolah nanti, tunggu aku."

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku."

"Siapa?" Mata Akashi menyipit curiga.

"Aomine-kun."

"Daiki? Darimana kau kenal Daiki?"

"Bukan urusan Akashi-kun."

BRAKK! Akashi meninju pintu disampingnya dengan keras.

"Jangan pernah katakan bahwa itu bukan urusanku, Tetsuya. Kau milikku dan aku berhak atasmu."

Kuroko menunduk. Tak mau menatap wajah Akashi sekarang.

"Tatap wajahku saat aku berbicara denganmu, Tetsuya!" Bentak Akashi

Kuroko tersentak. Tangannya gemetar. Baru kali ini Akashi membentaknya. Mengetahui itu, Akashi melembut. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Kuroko. Mata heterokrom itu menatap binar baby blue lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Akhir akhir ini kau bersikap aneh. Aku khawatir dengan Tetsuya."

Mata Kuroko membulat. Tangannya menyentak keras tangan Akashi yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Tetsuya, jangan-jangan kau terangsang karena sentuhanku?" Akashi menyeringai mencoba bercanda seperti biasa.

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Tidak merespon perkataan Akashi.

"Jadi benar dugaanku, Tetsuya ingin ku tidu-"

"Tiduri saja aku, Akashi-kun! Kalau itu membuatmu puas!"

Akashi tercenggang. Mata yang selalu dipujanya itu menangis. Sendu dan terlihat luka menganga disana.

"Tetsuya kau-"

"Lalu Akashi-kun bisa meninggalkan hidupku. Melepasku dari ikatan konyol ini!"

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi yang sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti hati.

"Kau tau benar apa maksudku, Akashi-kun. Tiduri aku seperti keinginanmu dan kita selesai. Pertunangan ini batal." Air mata Kuroko terus mengalir. Kuroko tidak mau menangis, tapi apa yang dia tahan ternyata sudah sampai batas.

Akashi menarik Kuroko dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. Entah Akashi ingin menenangkan siapa, Kuroko yang menangis atau dirinya yang tengah kalut.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

**Special Thanks**

**Outofblue, Anonymous, Elvoldysh, Ritsu Syalalala,**

**Zafreena, Seishrin A, S Hanabi, Efi Astuti L,**

**Shota Nogami, Sofi Asat, **

**Kufufufu Chan, Eruchan777, Tetsuya Ran,**

**Arlert09, Aishi Kichianobe,**

**Thalita Claluchuchachachuke, Kny14,**

**Kinoshita Yuu, Ice Ohice, Bona Nano,**

**Rukanra411, Meikha0102, Kichan Elpeu,**

**Eru Arasu, Nameless Pierrot, Fujoshi Hentai,**

**Rukanra, Aka To Kuro, Babyeagledeer12,**

**Liliya04, Macaroon Waffle, Furi Shirogane,**

**Uchiha Yunahitssugaya, Ryuusuke583,**

**Kazuharuka Takumi, Momonpoi, Guest,**

**Acio, Kurotatsu**


	8. Chapter 8

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 8.

Kuroko tengah merenung, benarkah keputusannya sekarang. Matanya memandang koper yang tengah digenggamnya. Koper yang berisi pakaian-pakaiannya. Tapi dia tidak mau berada disini lebih lama lagi. Kata-kata laki-laki yang ditemuinya kemarin seakan berdengung berulang kali di kepalanya.

Flashback beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kuroko mengistirahatkan badannya di salah satu tempat duduk di taman dekat apartment mereka. Tangannya memegang erat kertas hasil pemeriksaannya kemarin. Sesuai yang dijanjikan, setelah Kuroko mendiamkan Akashi selama seminggu, Kuroko mendatangi dokter yang kemarin memeriksanya. Dokter itu bilang kalau kertas itu harus diberikan kepada tunangannya sebelum Kuroko membukanya. Matanya menerawang. Lamunannya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan laki-laki bersurai hitam yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. Kuroko menoleh untuk melihat orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Kuroko mengingatnya. Laki-laki ini yang kemarin dia lihat sedang berbicara dengan Akashi di taman.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya laki-laki itu pada Kuroko.

"Silahkan."

"Apakah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Alis Kuroko mengkerut. Darimana orang ini tau namanya?

"Hai, Kuroko Tetsuya-desu. Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Belum. Aku Takasugi Sasuke."

"Yoroshiku, Takasugi-san. Bagaimana anda dapat mengetahui nama saya?"

"Tak usah terlalu formal, Kuroko. Aku tau dirimu dari Sei."

"Sei?"

"Akashi Seijuro, dari yang kudengar kalian telah bertunangan."

"I-iya."

"Ku harap kau tidak terlalu berharap pada Sei."

Kuroko mengerjap.

"Apa maksud Takasugi-san?"

"Aku sangat mengenal Sei. Dia tidak mungkin mencintaimu. Selama ini Sei paling hanya sekedar bermain."

"Sumimasen, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Takasugi-san dan lagi, apa hubungan kalian?"

"Intinya jangan berharap Sei mencintaimu. Aku mantan kekasihnya dan sebentar lagi kami akan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi aku berharap kau jauh-jauh dari sini."

Hati Kuroko sakit. Sesak kian menjadi padahal dia tidak bersama Akashi. Dia hanya menunduk. Tak mampu menjawab.

"Apakah kau pernah berciuman dengan Sei?"

"Eh?" muka Kuroko bersemu meskipun samar.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tau, orang yang mencintai kita tidak akan menyentuh orang yang dicintainya sebelum menikah. Sei tidak pernah menciumku, ataupun menyentuhku karena dia mencintaiku dan akan menunggu saat menikah nanti. Kau tau kan maksudku, Kuroko-kun?"

Deg. Ingatan Kuroko berputar ulang. Akashi menciumnya. Akashi memeluknya. Akashi mencumbunya bahkan hampir terjadi pelepasan keperjakaan. Akashi yang menggodanya dengan kalimat mesum. Akashi yang selalu grepe-grepe. Akashi yang doyan raba-raba. Semua itu dilakukan Akashi karena nafsu, bukan cinta. Tanpa sadar mata Kuroko panas. Bibir bawah digigit kuat menahan sakit yang menusuk di dada.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Dan kau, jauh-jauh dari Sei."

Kuroko masih diam tak menjawab. Hanya air mata yang mengalir tanpa disadarinya.

Flashback end.

Tekadnya sudah kuat. Inilah yang terbaik. Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin menyerahkan surat yang diberikan dokter kepada Akashi. Tapi Kuroko sudah tak peduli. Biarkan dadanya sakit. Toh, dokter jantung banyak. Ah, polosnya..

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan lamunan Kuroko. Terlihat Akashi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Untuk apa kau mengemas bajumu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Apa maksudmu pulang? Ini rumah kita."

"Ini rumah Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berjalan cepat. Menarik Kuroko dan memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak. Aku butuh penjelasan, Tetsuya. kau menghindariku hampir sebulan. Kau tau, aku khawatir padamu."

"Akashi-kun tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti, sayang."

Deg. Hati Kuroko berdetak aneh.

"Lepaskan, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak!"

"Lep-hmpph"

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko cepat. Awalnya sih hanya menempelkan, tapi lama kelamaan berubah jilatan dan berakhir dengan lumatan.

PLAKK!

Kuroko menampar pipi Akashi keras.

"Aku membencimu, Akashi-kun! Kau-.."

Akashi sudah mengira kalau Kuroko akan mengatainya. Ditulikan telinganya yang tidak sanggup mendengar penolakan yang kesekian kalinya dari orang yang dicintainya.

"..-Membuatku sakit jantung!"

Eh? Apa kata Kuroko tadi? Akashi mengerjap. Sakit jantung? Dengan perlahan Akashi melihat Kuroko. Bibir merah itu mencebik dan terlihat basah, muka yang memerah, pipi yang menggembung, mata yang berkaca-kaca. Akashi tidak tau harus ketawa atau menyerang Kuroko sekarang juga. Ekspresi Kuroko yang seperti ini membuat Akashi berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

"Kalau kau sakit jantung, aku bisa memberikan jantungku untukmu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun bisa mati. Jangan gombal."

"Kau takut aku mati?"

"Tentu sa- maksudku aku belum punya beras untuk melayat Akashi-kun."

Kalau ini anime, Akashi pasti sudah terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku pergi. Dekat-dekat Akashi-kun tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Pertunangan ini sele-"

Gelap. Sebelum Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroko jatuh pingsan. Bukan, bukan karena penyakit jantung yang divonis seenak jidat oleh Kuroko, tapi karena Akashi memeluk Kuroko dan memukul tengkuk Kuroko cepat. Dengan perlahan, Akashi menidurkan Kuroko di tempat tidur mereka dan berbaring sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Kau tau, kau butuh istirahat sayang. Aku bukannya mengacuhkanmu juga, setiap pagi ku lihat lingkaran hitam dikantung matamu, aku berpikir bahwa kau butuh sendiri. Tapi aku tak pernah menghiraukanmu. Aku tau kau pergi ke rumah sakit, dan kau tau? Aku sangat takut. Untung saja aku tau bahwa kau baik-baik saja meski aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau begitu murung. Katakanlah aku kejam memaksamu untuk tetap di sisiku, tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku mencintai Tetsuya, sangat. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti, kau mau memberi hati dan tubuhmu seutuhnya kepadaku. Dan aku berjanji atas nama Akashi, aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Monolog Akashi diakhiri dengan ciuman lama di kening Kuroko. Menidurkan dirinya di rambut Kuroko. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sana. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh sepenuhnya pada mimpi yang menghampirinya.

…

Akashi mengerjap pelan sambil menunggu kesadaran pulih sepenuhnya. Tangannya mengambil handphone yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Pukul tujuh malam. Berarti sudah empat jam dia tertidur. Matanya melirik pemuda yang berada dipelukannya yang masih terlelap. Pantas, dia bisa tertidur begitu lama. Pemuda yang dicintainya berada di dekapannya. Kulitnya yang putih. Bulu mata yang lentik. Bibir merah muda yang menggoda. Pipi yang kenyal. Rambut yang halus. Ah, rasanya Akashi sudah nggak tahan!.

'_Mumpung Kuroko masih pulas, grepe-grepe dikit deh'_ sisi setan Akashi berbicara

'_Jangan, dia pemuda yang masih polos'_ sekarang ganti sisi malaikat yang berbicara.

'_Alaah, cuman dikit, gapapa nanti dikucek pake rinto. Coba lihat, kapan lagi bisa raba-raba'_

'_Jangan Sei, nanti pas kalian nikah aja grepe-grepenya'_

'_Nanti keburu diraba orang lain dong, Sei'_

Hell! Akashi tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Kuroko seujung kuku pun.

'_Dasar setan! Ya udah, gimana kalo kamu grepenya pake tangan kanan? Yang pake tangan kanan katanya baik Sei' _

Si malaikat sudah terkontaminasi otak setan -_-

Akashi menyeringai, ah, sisi malaikatnya memang bisa fleksibel. Namun, baru saja niat grepe-grepe dimulai, tangan Akashi tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu di kantong celana Kuroko.

"Apa ini? Surat dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Akashi kembali bermonolog. Tangan putihnya cepat-cepat membuka isi surat dari salah satu rumah sakit paling canggih di Jepang itu.

_Yang terhormat, Tn. Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Bersama dengan surat ini dan berdasarkan hasil tes lab yang sudah dijalani, kami memberitahukan bahwa Tn. Kuroko Tetsuya __**negative**__ mengalami penyakit jantung. Adapun hal-hal yang menyebabkan jantung anda berdetak lebih keras, kadang sesak dan sakit, atau berdetak aneh tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena Tn. Kuroko Tetsuya __**positive**__ jatuh cinta. Hal ini berdasarkan dari sesi curhat anda kemarin, dimana anda mengatakan bahwa gejala ini anda alami karena dekat-dekat dengan Tn. Akashi Seijuro. Sakit dan sesak yang anda alami juga karena Tn. Akashi Seijuro sedang dekat dengan orang lain. Oleh karena itu, dengan seyakin-yakinnya, kami menyarankan agar anda segera menyatakan cinta kepada Tn. Akashi Seijuro dengan cara mengatakan __**'I Love You'**__ atau __**'Aku Mencintaimu'**__ kepada yang bersangkutan yaitu Tn. Akashi Seijuro._

_Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami. Bila ada salah kata, mohon dimaafin yaa Tn. Kuroko Tetsuya *pelukdanciumhangat_

_Tertanda,_

_Mibuchi Reo._

Akashi tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana saat selesai membaca surat yang menurut Akashi cukup nista meski membuatnya berasa terbang tinggi ke awan. Rasanya hati Akashi campur aduk dan yang pasti sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Berulang-ulang dibacanya kalimat yang menunjukkan bahwa Kuroko jatuh cinta padanya. Akashi takut kalau itu hanya imajinasinya. Meski punya mata emperor, tapi kalo berhubungan dengan Kuroko, matanya kadang error. Akashi nyengir lebar. Seumur hidupnya dan mungkin ini juga cuman satu kali seumur hidupnya, Akashi tersenyum lebar. Bukan Akashi sekali. Dengan gemas dipeluknya Kuroko. Diciumnya pipi kenyal itu berkali-kali meski sang empunya cuman ngulet.

Demi apa, Kuroko Tetsuya mencintainya!

TBC.

Author's Note :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

**Special Thanks**

**Outofblue, Anonymous, Elvoldysh, Ritsu Syalalala,**

**Zafreena, Seishrin A, S Hanabi, Efi Astuti L,**

**Shota Nogami, Sofi Asat, Kufufufu Chan, **

**Eruchan777, Tetsuya Ran,**

**Arlert09, Aishi Kichianobe,**

**Thalita Claluchuchachachuke, Kny14,**

**Kinoshita Yuu, Ice Ohice, Bona Nano,**

**Rukanra411, Meikha0102, Kichan Elpeu,**

**Eru Arasu, Nameless Pierrot, Fujoshi Hentai,**

**Rukanra, Aka To Kuro, Babyeagledeer12,**

**Liliya04, Macaroon Waffle, Furi Shirogane,**

**Uchiha Yunahitssugaya, Ryuusuke583,**

**Kazuharuka Takumi, Momonpoi, Guest,**

**Acio, Kurotatsu, .9, Mai-Chan**

**Miss Ngiweung, Uchiha Yunahitssugaya,**

**Acio, Caesar 704, Kazuka-Chan, Daun Salak,**

**Fujoshi Hentai, Siucchi, Nameputri,**

**Akakuromylovely, Yaoilovers, Suzu-Chan,**

**The Blood, Fujozell, Suzukimichiyo,**

**Zfwfujo**


	9. Chapter 9

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 9.

Kuroko heran. Akashi memang aneh, tapi yang ini aneh banget. Semenjak dirinya sadar kemarin, Akashi cengar-cengir sendiri kalo menatapnya. Blush! Muka Kuroko memerah lagi mengingat dirinya yang berada di dekapan Akashi saat sadar. Tapi meski terbangun dengan muka tersipu untuk Kuroko dan cengar-cengir Akashi, pasangan akakuro ini tetap tidak akur.

Flashback kemarin

"Engh.." Kuroko mengerang pelan. Dirasakannya berat disekitar perutnya. Matanya berkedip, membiasakan diri terhadap terangnya cahaya. Setelah kesadaran sepenuhnya pulih, pandangannya tertuju kepada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar posesif di perutnya. Pandangan itu berakhir di wajah tampan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang entah Kuroko tidak bisa mengartikan.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Halo, Sayang. Tidur nyenyak?"

Mata Kuroko membulat. Terkejut meski tetap datar.

"Lepaskan!"

Brak! Kuroko mendorong Akashi menjauh hingga menabrak meja samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Ittai, Tetsuya."

"Mesum!"

"Terimakasih."

Kuroko langsung terbangun. Mencari-cari koper yang sedianya akan dibawa untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Dimana koperku, Akashi-kun?"

"Koper? Aku tidak melihat koper."

"Kau bohong. Koper yang berisi barang-barangku."

"Aku tidak tau, Tetsuya. Sudahlah. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita kembali tidur."

"Tidur saja. Aku tidak ikut tidur."

"Kau mau aku tiduri?"

"Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini, Akashi-kun."

"Apanya yang dihentikan?"

"Semuanya. Jangan sakiti aku. Aku tidak mau sakit!"

"Maksudmu sakit jantung?"

"Bagaimana Akashi-kun tau?"

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan menempelkannya di dada Akashi.

"Seperti ini kan yang Tetsuya rasakan?"

Deg. Deg. Deg. Tetsuya bisa merasakan jantung Akashi berdetak menggila.

"Akashi-kun juga sakit jantung?" Mata Kuroko membulat horror.

"Iya, aku juga merasakan sakit kalau Tetsuya dekat dengan orang lain."

"Akashi-kun ketularan atau aku yang ketularan Akashi-kun?"

Demi gunting merah Akashi, mana ada penyakit jantung menular?!

"Kita sudah terikat takdir yang sama, Tetsuya. jadi sebaiknya-"

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun. Aku terima kalau pertunangan ini batal. Permisi."

Lah! Malahan. Sungguh deh, Akashi benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah Kuroko. Lihat saja kalau mereka sudah menikah nanti. Malam pertama bakal dibikin hardcore oleh Akashi.

End flashback.

…

Kuroko tidak tau kalau yang mulia kanjeng Akashi ternyata punya penyakit telinga. Dia yakin kemarin sudah bilang kalau pertunangannya batal, lalu kenapa makhluk merah mesum itu malah tiduran diranjangnya?!

"Ano, Akashi-kun, sepertinya kemarin pertunangan kita batal, lalu kenapa Akashi-kun disini?"

"Kau bisa tanya pada Okaa-san, Tetsuya Sayang."

Tunggu-tunggu, tadi Akashi memanggil ibunya dengan Okaa-san? Ini rumahnya kan?

"Akashi-kun kenapa memanggil ibuku dengan Okaa-san?"

"Kau bisa tanya pada Okaa-san, Tetsuya Sayang."

Oke, daripada Kuroko frustasi menunggu jawaban, lebih baik dirinya bertanya kepada ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Okaa-san,"

"Iya, Tet-chan?"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun kesini?"

"Loh, kan Tet-chan yang minta kemarin. Okaa-san tidak menyangka kalau kau mengambil langkah seekstrem ini."

"Maksud Okaa-san?"

"Kau mendapat surat rekomendasi untuk menyatakan cinta ke Sei-chan kan?"

Surai baby blue mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau membatalkan pertunangan kalian kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Sampai fakta ini benar.

"Okaa-san tidak menyangka kalau Tet-chan akan mengumumkannya secepat ini mengingat kemarin baru akan diumumkan saat Final Winter Cup nanti."

"Okaa-san, sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti yang Okaa-san katakan."

"Tet-chan jangan malu-malu ih, hihihi. Tenang saja, Otou-san sudah pesan undangan kok."

"Undangan? Undangan untuk apa, Okaa-san?" Perasaan Kuroko mulai tidak enak.

"Tentu saja undangan pernikahan kalian, kau dan Sei-chan."

"Oh, undangan pernikahan kam- Apa?!"

"Meski tidak rela, tapi Okaa-san ikhlas kalau Tet-chan bahagia."

"Tapi-tapi aku-"

"Nah sekarang, Tet-chan temenin calon suami Tet-chan ya, Sayang."

"Ini salah paha-"

"Tet-chan tergoda paha Sei-chan?"

"Bukan begitu, Okaa-san. Maksudku, aku ha-"

"Oh my, Tet-chanku hamil?"

Rasanya Kuroko ingin menggaruk muka frustasinya.

"Okaa-san aku-"

"Sudahlah, Tet-chan Sayang. Sekarang kau temani Sei-chan ya di kamar. Mau berbuat gituan juga nggak papa kok. Eh, tapi direkam ya? Kalau Tet-chan malu, ya foto aja."

Demi Tuhan, apa salah Kuroko hingga di nistakan?

Oke, sekarang cara mentransfer rasa frustasi adalah melabrak Akashi.

Dengan langkah yang grusak-grusuk, Kuroko kembali menemui Akashi yang sedang leyeh-leyeh dikamarnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku mau bicara."

"Tetsuya kan juga lagi bicara."

"Ini serius! Apa maksudnya kita menikah?"

"Loh, kan Tetsuya yang minta."

"Aku minta pertunangan kita dibatalkan, Akashi-kun."

"Iya, kalau kita menikah, otomatis pernikahan kita batal kan?"

"Akashi-kun, aku serius! Kau tidak mencintaiku jadi kita tidak-"

"Diam."

Senyum Akashi pudar. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam mata Kuroko. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju obyek yang sedang dipandanginya. Satu tangan Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko dan satu tangannya mengelus pelan pipi sang bayangan.

"Kenapa kau selalu meragukanku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mencoba memalingkan mukanya. Tak mau menatap mata heterochrome milik Akashi.

"Tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"A-Akashi-kun bersamaku karena nafsu."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Ma-mantan kekasih Akashi-kun." Kuroko merutuk nada bicaranya yang gagap.

"Apa yang dia bilang?"

"Dia bilang, Akashi-kun tidak mencintaiku karena selalu mencoba menyentuhku. Itu artinya, Akashi-kun tidak menghormatiku seperti mantan kekasihmu yang tak pernah kau sentuh."

"Dia benar."

Deg. Kuroko bisa merasakan sakit dalam dadanya.

"Dia benar, aku memang tidak pernah menyentuh mantan-mantanku yang sebelumnya. Selain karena menghormati, aku juga tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menyentuh orang yang tidak akan aku jadikan pendampingku. Aku menghormatinya, biarkan orang yang menjadi pendampingnya nanti yang menyentuhnya, dan itu bukan aku." Akashi mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik kuroko.

"Jadi, Akashi-kun tidak menghormatiku?"

"Aku menghormatimu, Tetsuya. Aku memperlakukanmu layaknya pasanganku. Aku menyentuhmu karena aku ingin dan aku mau menjadikanmu pendampingku."

"Tapi-"

"Aku ingin berhenti menyentuhmu, tapi tidak bisa. Kau adalah pendampingku. Aku bisa gila memikirkanmu kalau sampai kau disentuh orang lain."

Deg. Deg. Deg. Jantung Kuroko berdetak menggila mendengar penuturan Akashi. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Maaf Tetsuya, tapi aku mencintaimu dan itu benar."

Kuroko tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya mulai membalas tautan tangan Akashi.

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Ijinkan aku mencoba selama seminggu menjadi kekasihmu, kalau kau tetap tidak merasakan apapun kepadaku, lakukan sesukamu."

"Tapi kita kan sudah tunangan, Akashi-kun."

"Kita bertunangan karena perjodohan, dan aku mengajukan permintaan sebagai kekasihmu sebagai seorang Seijuro. Atas nama pribadi."

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung.

"Hanya seminggu, Tetsuya."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, aku mau."

"Panggil namaku."

Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah. "Iya Sei-kun."

Akashi memajukan wajahnya. Matanya tertuju pada belah ranum Kuroko. Sedang Kuroko sendiri hanya memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa dirinya tak bisa menolak saat Akashi mencium bibirnya.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	10. Chapter 10

"**ABYSMAL"**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC parah

Typo

…

Hari Pertama.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda dari sikap Akashi. Tetap perhatian, cari kesempatan dan tetap _nyosor_ sembarangan. Hanya yang membuat berbeda adalah Kuroko yang mulai menerima segalanya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang teriak-teriak sana-sini saat Akashi bertindak, namun hanya paras yang memerah saat mendapati perlakuan sang tunangan. Ya, Kuroko mencoba bersikap _fair_. Selama perjanjian berlangsung, dia mencoba menerima serta memberi perhatian balik meski terkadang jantungnya berdetak dan tangan bergetar tidak karuan.

Hari Kedua.

Kuroko memandang wajah tampan Akashi yang masih terlelap didepannya. Kuroko ingat, bahwa setelah perjanjian dibuat, dia kembali tinggal di _apartment_ mereka. Kembali berbagi hal berdua meski sekarang akan berbeda dengan _title_ mereka yang menjadi sepasang kekasih atas persetujuan pribadi, bukan paksaan orangtua lagi.

Tangan lentik itu menyentuh ujung hidung putih yang mengeluarkan nafas teratur dengan kembang-kempis diafragma. Harum _mint_ menenangkan. Rahang tegas seolah menegaskan juga paras rupawan penerus tunggal Akashi. Rambutnya yang merah. Mata heterokromatik yang tengah tertutup sinarnya, dipoles dengan bulu mata yang panjang lentik mempesona. Kedigdayaan yang tak terbantahkan. Kejeniusan yang tak diragukan. Semua bersanding indah dalam sosok seorang Akashi Seijuro. Sempurna kalau saja tidak Kuroko tambahkan, sikap mesum yang tak ketulungan.

Nah, baru diomongin sudah kambuh. Lihat saja tangan Akashi yang berpindah kesana kemari menyusuri tubuh Kuroko seolah mencari tempat ternyaman dan berakhir di pantat yang kenyal. Tangan itu berhenti berpindah. Menepuk dan menguyel-uyel sebentar. Hell! Menjadi kekasih bukan berarti setuju menjadi obyek rabaan sesuka hati.

'_Ah_, _nyamannya_.' Akashi meracau dalam hati sambil menepuk pantat sehalus kulit bayi milik Kuroko.

Mesum! Kuroko mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Orang yang sudah bersikap kurang-ajar layak mendapat sapaan berupa sapuan mesra ignite pass kesayangannya.

Tangan sudah terangkat. Posisi pas. Ignite pa-.

"Ohayo, Sayang."

Akashi mengecup sekilas bibir Kuroko yang nangkring didepannya. Mengabaikan pose Kuroko yang sedang mengangkat tangan.

"Tetsuya mau latihan basket?"

'_Iya, kepalamu yang jadi bolanya!'_ Batin Kuroko dongkol.

"Ba-baru saja mau membangunkan Sei-kun."

"Padahal aku ingin kita saling memeluk seperti ini, Tetsuya."

"Nanti kita telat, Sei-kun."

"Jadi kalau hari minggu boleh?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Namun, tangannya menjauhkan wajah Akashi yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

…

Wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna. Dirinya yang biasa terabaikan, kini begitu menjadi pusat perhatian. Dirinya yang semula kasat mata, sekarang menjadi pemandangan utama. Oh, sudahlah, salahkan saja Akashi yang seenak jidat menggandengnya dan sesekali berbisik mesra. Memberi kisi-kisi yang membangkitkan rasa penasaran.

"Sayang, jangan terlalu menunduk begitu."

Diamlah! Lihat, wajah Kuroko bahkan lebih merah dari rambutmu!

"Sei-kun, banyak yang lihat."

Ah, manisnya..

Tak menghiraukan banyak mata yang melihat, Akashi mengecup kilat sudut bibir Kuroko.

…

Hari ketiga.

Tuhan, kuatkan hati Kuroko. Dirinya benar-benar hampir meleleh dengan perhatian Akashi. Bangun tidur, disambut secangkir hangat susu _vanilla_, ciuman hangat, senyuman lembut Akashi yang bahkan belum pernah terdeteksi keberadaannya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

"Sei-kun sudah bangun dari tadi?"

Helai merah itu mengangguk, mendekatkan hidung putihnya menyentuh hidung pemuda biru yang tengah mengucek matanya, "Aku sudah bangun dari tadi dan sangat puas memandangi wajah tidur Tetsuya yang menggemaskan."

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, tenggorokannya tergagap, "A-aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Ujar Kuroko sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Akashi tersenyum. Semenjak perjanjian kemarin dibuat, Akashi jadi tambah tergila-gila pada lelaki mungil berzodiak Aquarius tersebut. Tingkahnya manis, menggemaskan, lucu, entahlah, semakin dijabarkan makin membuat Akashi tidak tahan ingin _makan_.

"Sei-kun mau makan apa?" Kuroko mengambil apron sebelum mengambil bahan-bahan yang disimpan dalam lemari pendingin.

"Makan Tetsuya."

"Ish, mesum."

Akashi terkekeh pelan sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Kuroko, "Memangnya Tetsuya tau maksudku?"

"Sei-kun mengganggu." Ujar Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan yang semakin bahaya untuk title perjakanya.

"Tetsuya bikin apa?"

"Sup tofu untuk sarapan dan bento untuk nanti siang. Sei-kun tak keberatan?"

"Apapun yang kau masak, aku tetap memakannya."

"Gombal. Tunggu saja aku masukan racun tikus kedalamnya." Ujar Kuroko sambil memutar kepalanya menghadap Akashi yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang.

Deg. Terlalu dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bibir hanya terpisah dengan jarak yang tidak aman.

"Tak masalah kau masukan racun untukku, sayang. Ada kau yang akan selalu menjadi penawarnya." Ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai tampan.

Kuroko tak menjawab. Dirinya sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang deg-degan tidak karuan.

"Tetsuya menyiapkan juga bekal untuk nanti?"

"Iya. Sei-kun kan pernah cerita kalau jarang sekali piknik keluarga, jadi aku ingin ke-kencan kali ini dibuat seperti piknik keluarga. Sei-kun tidak suka?"

Akashi mengecup pundak Kuroko, kemudian menenggelamkan hidungnya pada leher tunangannya, "Aku sangat suka. Aku senang sekali, Tetsuya."

Deg. Deg. Deg. Jantung Kuroko kembali berulah. Wajahnya semakin memerah mengingat kencan mereka kali ini. Ya, karena hari ini hari Minggu, Akashi menginginkan kencan untuk mereka berdua. Kencan pertama sebagai sepasang kekasih yang layaknya tengah dimabuk cinta.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah taman bermain keluarga yang berada di pusat kota. Kuroko terduduk di sebuah tempat duduk yang terletak di sudut taman, menunggu Akashi yang sedang membeli tiket untuk beberapa wahana yang ingin dimainkan.

Sembari menunggu, Kuroko tenggelam dalam pemikirannya tentang hubungan mereka, Akashi dengan dirinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, meski hanya percobaan, dirinya merasakan kenyamanan. Saat dirinya dipeluk. Saat dirinya dikecup. Saat dekapan tercipta. Saat ciuman yang telah mereka bagi bersama. Semua terasa pas. Terasa nyaman, terasa menyenangkan.

Otaknya kembali mengulang cerita, saat-saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Akashi yang menyebalkan, orang yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya menyerahkan sebuah lamaran. Kalau saja.. kalau saja dirinya lah yang berada dalam posisi Akashi, mungkin Kuroko sudah menyerah sejak lama. Mana mau dirinya memperjuangkan orang yang selalu memberi dirinya penolakan. Mengingat itu, Kuroko tersenyum sendiri dan terkagum dalam hati, betapa kerasnya tekadnya Akashi.

"Tetsuya,"

Sebuah panggialn mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lamunan yang sudah jatuh semakin dalam.

"Sei-kun, sudah selesai mengantri?"

Helai merah itu mengangguk, "Tetsuya bosan?"

"Tidak. Disini menyenangkan, Sei-kun."

"Tetsuya mau naik apa dulu?"

"Terserah Sei-kun saja."

"Karena kita baru sampai, naik wahana yang tidak terlalu ekstrim dulu. Aku tidak mau Tetsuya terlalu drop nanti."

"Sei-kun aku-"

"Aku mengerti. Tetsuya tidak suka tempat yang terlalu tinggi, kan?"

Lihat, kalau seperti ini, kalau diperhatikan sampai seperti ini, bagaimana Kuroko bisa menolak Akashi?!

Mau tak mau, Kuroko tersenyum. Diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, tentu saja membuatnya tersanjung.

"Ayo, Sei-kun." Kuroko bangkit. Mengambil tas yang berisi bekal mereka dan menggandeng tangan Akashi. Mengaitkan jemarinya diantara jemari-jemari Akashi. Dirinya menyerah, pasrah sepenuhnya terhadap pesona Akashi.

Dan tanpa Kuroko sadari, tingkahnya membuat Akashi terpana. Bengong sebengong-bengongnya. Mata heterokrom itu memandang jemarinya, jemarinya yang menaut erat diantara jari-jari ramping Kuroko. Mengisi satu sama lain, mengisi asanya yang sudah terjalin. Sekarang, bolehkan Akashi berharap?

…

Tak terasa, Kuroko dan Akashi sudah memainkan banyak wahana. Mulai dari wahana yang tingkat ke-ekstrimannya rendah, seperti Ontang-anting, Kora-kora kemudian yang menengah seperti vertigo, Niagara hingga level tinggi seperti Roller coaster dan Tornado sudah mereka jelajahi. Matahari yang semakin meninggi membuat mereka memutuskan beristirahat sejenak dengan menggelar tikar dibawah pohon yang rindang sambil menikmati bekal yang sudah Kuroko siapkan.

"Tetsuya capek?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Sei-kun senang?"

Kalau dirinya bukan Akashi mungkin sudah goyang kayang saking senangnya dapat perhatian dari sang pujaan.

"Kalau ada Tetsuya, aku senang."

"Gombal."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, rasanya sungguh bahagia. Dirinya memang tak salah orang. Dulu, saat dia masih kencan asal-asalan, semua selalu bermula dari restaurant mahal. Lalu ke boutique berkelas dan diakhiri dengan hotel berbintang yang kemudian Akashi melarikan diri karena tak mau menjamahi.

"Ini bekal Sei-kun."

Kuroko mengeluarkan dua kotak makan dan dua botol minuman yang dibawanya tadi dari apartment.

"Kenapa bekalmu sedikit, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, sebenarnya ini untuk Sei-kun kalau Sei-kun mau tambah."

"Kau?"

"Aku cukup ini saja, Sei-kun." Kuroko mengangkat botol minumannya yang berisi vanilla milkshake.

"Kau harus makan, Sayang."

Muka Kuroko memerah mendengar panggilan sayang dari Akashi, "Tidak, ini saja sudah cukup."

"Mau disuapi?"

"Ka-kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Ujar Kuroko sebal.

"Kalau tidak mau, makan sendiri, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendengus, selalu saja dirinya kalah kalau adu pendapat.

…

Kuroko memandang Akashi yang tengah tiduran diatas pahanya yang dijadikan bantal. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai mengingat masih teriknya sinar matahari yang menyengat kepala. Tangan lentiknya memainkan helaian merah Akashi yang memancarkan aroma mint segar. Memanjakan hidung Kuroko sekaligus membuat jantungnya kembali deg-degan.

"Tetsuya,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau senang hari ini?"

"Ung, Aku senang."

Tangan Akashi terangkat, membelai sebelah pipi Tetsuya yang memerah. Mata gold-red itu memandang, memberi atensi penuh pada paras rupawan yang tengah memandang langit.

"Apa Sei-kun juga senang?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Namun tangan yang sedari tadi membelai pipi Kuroko beralih ke tengkuk dan menarik pemuda biru itu menunduk. Mempertemukan kedua belah merah, mengecup sebelum akhirnya melumatnya pelan.

Vanilla. Mint. Adiktif. Candu menyatu dalam satu.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Err, ada yang masih ingat ff ini? *Nyengir gaje.

Maafkan saya yang sudah menelantarkan ff pertama saya hingga begini lamanya *bungkuk-bungkuk

Oh, nama-nama wahana permainan yang saya ambil adalah nama-nama wahana di **Dunia Fantasi Ancol** dan **Trans Studio** :D

Sebenarnya, sudah selesai lama, hanya saja setelah saya baca ulang, penulisan Abysmal begitu menyakitkan mata untuk dibaca. Jadi, saya tulis ulang. **Kalau ada yang lupa ceritanya dan mau baca ulang, kalau ada (berharap) sudah saya perbaiki** :D Nggak banyak yang berubah, cuman sedikit koreksi beberapa dan juga typo yang merajalela dimana-mana.

Thanks buat yang udah review, fav atau follow *pelukcium

Well, terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	11. Chapter 11

ABYSMAL

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _**milik**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abysmal _**milik**_ Gigi

**Warn :**

T+

**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

**Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

OOC

Typo

Chapter 11.

Hari keempat.

Kalau dilihat lagi, hari ini adalah hari keempat mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih atas kemauan sendiri. Kuroko meringis, membayangkan bagaimana kencan mereka berakhir dengan romantis. Bukan berakhir dalam ranjang, tapi bagaimana tangan kokoh itu mengurungnya dalam dekapan. Membuaianya hingga terlarut dalam kedamaian. Sumpah, Kuroko tak tahan untuk menahan pipinya menjadi tidak panas dan merah.

"Sayang,"

Suara _baritone_ mengejutkannya, membuat fokusnya hilang sementara. Ah, Kuroko malu, benar-benar malu.. dan mau. Rasanya kepalanya memang mesti dijedukan benda yang tingkat kerasnya setara dengan batu, agar otaknya kembali waras seperti dulu.

"Sei-_kun_ mengagetkanku."

"Tetsuya sedang apa?"

"Menata bekal kita."

"_Sasuga_ calon istriku," Ujar Akashi sambil mengecup gemas pipi Kuroko.

Kalau Tetsuya terkena penyakit kurang darah, Akashi adalah orang pertama yang menjadi salah. Salah karena menjadi pihak yang terus saja menyebabkan wajahnya menjadi merah!

Hiruk pikuk suasana riuh, menyambut Kuroko dan Akashi saat tiba di Seirin. Ada yang memandang penuh perhatian dan ada beberapa yang memincing penuh kecurigaan.

"Sei-_kun_, jangan begini." Kuroko sedikit risih saat Akashi merangkul pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali sampai aku tidak tahan."

"Gombal."

"Mau dibuktikan? Hm?" Ujar Akashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"…" Kuroko tak menjawab, namun tangannya menjauhkan wajah Akashi yang berada didepannya tak lebih dari 5 inci.

Mata Aquamarine itu mencoba fokus. Mencoba menjaring kata-kata yang tengah diungkap guru yang sedang mengajar. Dirinya benar-benar ingin belajar, namun tangan yang sedang bertengger dipunggungnya memang kurang ajar. Sungguh, di pelajaran kali ini, Kuroko tak mampu berkonsentrasi. Ya, salahkan saja tangan Akashi yang menggrepenya sana-sini.

"Sei-_kun_, tanganmu!"

"Apa, Sayang? Aku tidak dengar."

Ugh! Badan Kuroko merinding semua. Tangan Akashi makin merajalela kemana-mana.

…

Hari kelima.

Kuroko mendudukan dirinya pada atap sekolah. Surai birunya tertiup angin, memainkan mahkotanya tanpa sadar. Sendiri memang menenangkan, mengingat Akashi sedang ada keperluan dengan dewan kesiswaan. _Sasuga_ memang pesona sang tunangan, berstatus murid pindahan, tapi punya kewenangan.

"Apa kau yakin menyukainya?"

Perempuan bersurai _blonde_ itu mengangguk mantap, "Aku menyukai Akashi-_san_."

Kuroko tercekat. Awalnya dia ingin mengacuhkan gadis-gadis yang terlihat ingin bergosip di samping dinding tempatnya bersandar. Namun, mau tak mau, perhatiannya terkumpul saat nama sang kekasih diucapkan oleh salah satu mulut yang ikut.

"Tapi bukannya Akashi-_san_ punya tunangan?"

"Maksudmu, dengan Kuroko-_san_?"

"Iya, tapi ku dengar, Kuroko-_san_ tidak menerima pertunangan itu dan berniat membatalkannya. Jadi aku.."

"Ah, tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, kami akan mendukungmu mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Akashi-san!"

"Kami juga akan mendoakanmu agar kau diterima!"

"_Ung_! _Arigatou_, _minna_."

Deg, deg, deg. Jantungnya sakit. Ada orang lain yang menginginkan Akashi. Kekasihnya, orang yang baru saja masuk ke hatinya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengungkapkannya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kamis besok. Mumpung Jumatnya libur. Kalau diterima-"

"Pasti akan kencan pertama?"

Siswi yang bernama Sakura itu menunduk, dan meski dari jauh, Kuroko tahu, wajah ayu itu memerah.

Bagaimana ini? Akan ada orang yang menyatakan cintanya pada Akashi. Rasanya Kuroko ingin mengekang, tapi dia bisa apa? Wanita itu jelas lebih baik darinya.

…

Hari keenam.

Rabu ini terasa berjalan cepat. Baru saja dirasanya datang ke sekolah, sudah terdengar bel tanda istirahat.

"Ayo," Akashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko yang masih berkutat pada soal matematikanya.

"Belum selesai, Sei-_kun_."

"Ayo, Sayang. Kita selesaikan nanti dikamar." Ucap Akashi singkat dan membuat para siswa yang mendengar, tersipu samar.

Kuroko tak menjawab, sibuk menenangkan wajahnya yang merona dahsyat.

"Sei-_kun_ membuat mereka salah paham." Ujar Kuroko sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Bukannya kita memang belajar di kamar? Lalu kenapa wajah Tetsuya memerah? Memangnya mengerti?"

Bagaimana tidak mengerti kalau setiap saat dicekoki omongan mesum dari Akashi?!

"Tetsuya tunggu disini, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko, "Atau kalau kau ingin ikut, aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, tepat dan.." Bibir itu menjilat cuping Kuroko pelan, "Nikmat." Ujar Akashi menyudahi kalimat seduktifnya.

Mesum. Mesum. Mesum! Belum menikah saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana nanti kalau pernikahan benar terjadi? Mungkin Kuroko harus menyiapkan pantat cadangan nanti. Eh? Memangnya mereka akan menikah? Ugh, Kuroko benar-benar harus membenturkan kepalanya agar waras sekarang.

"Sekalian saja ke neraka."

"Kalau bersama Tetsuya, mau ke neraka pun, aku tak keberatan. Tapi Tetsuya adalah malaikat, pasti di surga."

"Gombal."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Tunggu disini, Sayang."

Kuroko terdiam, merasakan darah merambat cepat menuju wajah. Matanya memandang punggung tegap sang kekasih yang menuju arah kamar mandi. Kuroko masih saja menatap, hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat, 2 murid wanita yang juga tengah memandang kekasihnya.

Wanita yang jelas dia kenali telah membicarakan hubungannya dengan Akashi.

…

Hari ketujuh. Hari penentuan.

Kuroko memandang Akashi yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Sungguh, dirinya bahkan belum memejamkan mata. Pikirannya masih terbayang, kalau hari ini, kekasihnya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta.

Bagaimana kalau Akashi menerimanya? Toh, hubungan ini hanya percobaan. Bagaimana kalau Akashi berpaling? Menyesal memilihnya dan beralih ke wanita yang dia tahu bernama Sakura.

"Tetsuya?"

Lamunannya tersadar saat suara _baritone_ itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Sei-_kun_?"

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya, tangannya menarik tengkuk Kuroko, menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Jatah _morning_ _kiss_-ku," Ujar Akashi setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Mesum."

"Mau lagi?"

"Mandi dan gosok gigi sana."

"Aku mau mandi bareng Tetsuya."

"_Iia_ _da_!" Teriak Kuroko sambil melemparkan bantalnya, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Menguncinya cepat, agar Akashi tak menyusulnya dan membuat semuanya terlambat.

…

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kuroko dan Akashi segera bergegas menuju tempat yang biasa mereka sambangi. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti, saat seorang perempuan yang Kuroko lihat kemarin menghalangi jalan mereka menuju atap sekolah.

"A-Akashi-_san_?"

Akashi hanya menatap datar gadis didepannya. Tak berniat menjawab hingga tangan Kuroko menyenggol lengannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bi-Bisakah.. A-Aku ingin berbicara dengan Akashi-_san_."

"Aku akan menunggu di atap, Sei-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko yang merasa kehadirannya mengganggu.

"Kau disini saja."

"Sebenarnya.. maaf, aku perlu bicara berdua dengan Akashi-_san_."

Akashi memandang Kuroko meminta persetujuan, yang dibalas anggukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah."

"Aku ingin kita ke taman belakang."

Akashi mengangguk.

"Maaf, Kuroko-_san_, aku meminjam Akashi-_san_."

Kuroko tersenyum, namun dalam hatinya, rasa takut kembali muncul. Apalagi saat matanya memandang dua punggung yang tengah berjalan bersama. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi, dan entah kenapa membuatnya merasakan iri.

Awalnya, Kuroko memantapkan hati, untuk menunggu di atap, tak menunggu disini. Namun, hatinya memberontak tak mau pergi. Hingga berakhir, mencoba menepis rasa malu dan memilih mengikuti.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, Kuroko melihat gadis itu dan Akashi tengah berhadapan. Langkahnya mendekat pelan, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang tengah dibicarakan.

"Aku tak punya waktu lama. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Samar-samar, Kuroko mendengar Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebelumnya, maaf mengganggu, Akashi-_san_." Gadis itu semakin menunduk, tak sanggup menahan rona merah yang sudah menjajah wajah.

"Kalau kau tak segera menyampaikan maksudmu, aku akan pergi."

Memberanikan diri, sang gadis itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Akashi, "A-Akashi-_san_.. Aku su-sudah lama menyukaimu." Ujarnya seraya kembali menundukkan wajah ayunya.

Seakan tak terpengaruh tampilan cantik gadis didepannya, Akashi masih betah menampakkan wajah datar, "Lalu?"

"Maukah Akashi-_san_ menjadi kekasihku?"

Deg. Kuroko tahu ada yang terluka disini, dihati.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar bahwa aku punya tunangan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Tapi ku dengar Kuroko-_san_ tidak menerima pertunangan kalian. Jadi ku pikir-"

"Kalau Tetsuya tidak mau denganku, apa kau pikir aku mau denganmu?"

Kejam. Lihat saja, Kuroko akan men-_ignite_ _pass_ Akashi setelah ini agar menghormati bagaimana perasaan orang yang menyatakan rasa cintanya.

Nak, apa kau tak sadar jika sering menolak Akashi mentah-mentah dan kadang cenderung kasar?

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba, Akashi-_san_."

Akashi menyeringai, "Aku tidak bisa." Lalu beranjak meninggalkan, dan berhenti saat lengannya ditarik sebuah tangan.

"Akashi-_san_, aku mohon. Aku menyukai Akashi-_san_ sejak lama, jadi-"

"Aku juga menyukai seseorang bahkan sebelum kami saling mengenal."

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, "Setidaknya, bolehkah aku mencoba?"

"Maksudmu?" Akashi berbalik, menghadap gadis itu kembali.

Tangan lentik itu bergerak cepat, meraih tengkuk Akashi agar dapat menunduk. Kakinya berjinjit, hendak menyambut bibir sang pangeran yang setiap malam mengganggu mimpinya.

Jarak semakin tereliminasi, menghempas udara dan menyatukan nafas keduanya. Namun..

"Maaf mengganggu, Sakura-_san_." Tangan putih itu berada didepan mulut Akashi, yang kini tengah dimabuk harum vanilla dari orang yang dia cintai.

"Kuroko-_san_?"

"Aku berterima kasih kau menyukai kekasihku. Tapi maaf, Sei-_kun_ milikku." Kaki itu berjinjit, dan entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki, Kuroko melumat bibir Akashi. Tak bertahan lama, karena setelah tersadar akan perbuatannya, Kuroko memilih pergi. Bodo amat, dia ingin melarikan diri.

Akashi tersentak, dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, "Sakura-_san_, meski Tetsuya tak menerimaku seperti yang kau dengar, tapi bukan berarti aku memilih lainya. Karena bagiku, hanya dia yang jadi satu-satunya." Akashi berbalik, mengejar sang kekasih yang telah melambungkan hati, menuju langit tertinggi.

…

Saat ini, adalah detik-detik terakhir tentang perjanjian mereka sepakat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah peristiwa penuh drama tadi, Kuroko langsung bergelung di kasur sepulang sekolah. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah sempurna memerah.

"Tetsuya," Akashi memanggil kekasihnya yang bergelung bagai kepompong. Bulat, menggemaskan dan enak dibopong.

"…"

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"…" Akashi mendengar Kuroko bersuara, namun hanya gumanan yang tak jelas bentuknya.

"Sayang?"

"..Lu,"

"Hah? Hei, kau berkata apa, Tetsuya?"

"Aku malu."

Akashi tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum ilegalnya. Dirinya tak mampu bahagia lebih dari ini. Siapa sangka, malaikat birunya berani menglaimnya tadi.

Tangan kokoh itu mencoba membuka selimut yang menutupi kekasihnya, "Hei, tunjukan wajahmu, Sayang."

"Tidak mau."

"Heh," Akashi menyeringai, gemas juga melihat tingkah belahan jiwanya, "Kalau begitu jangan protes."

Dan tarik-tarikan selimut terjadi, tak bisa dihindari. Adu tenaga yang jelas dimenangkan oleh Akashi. Saking menangnya, hingga Kuroko malah ikut menindihnya.

Tuhan, Kuroko ingin tenggelam sekarang!

Muka pemuda biru itu masih saja memerah sempurna saat Akashi melihatnya. Otak Kuroko masih merutuki, setan apa yang merasukinya hingga menglaim Akashi didepan muka.

"Mukamu memerah, Tetsuya."

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau, aku mau menikmati muka calon 'istri'ku."

"Sei-_kun_!"

"Hm?" Tanya Akashi sambil tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Kuroko dan tangan kanannya menangkup pipi sang tunangan.

"Lepa-"

Bibir kenyal itu sudah dilumat. Basah, merah dan nikmat. Candu yang menawarkan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

".._Mo_."

"Hm? Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Akashi sambil mendekatkan diri kembali pada wajah Kuroko yang makin merona.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar."

"Aku memang tidak dengar," Akashi menyeringai lagi, yang sialnya membuat Kuroko makin jatuh hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-_kun_. Puas?!"

Persetan, Tetsuya sudah tidak peduli rasa malunya lagi. Kalau ada iblis yang bisa menaklukan hati, salah satunya pasti makhluk di depannya ini, yang bernama Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak, mengurung Kuroko dalam dekapannya lagi, seakan ingin menyalurkan dan memberi tahu, betapa jantungnya berdetak untuk pemuda didepannya yang masih saja malu-malu memandangnya.

"Sei-_kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Ja-Jangan suka dengan orang lain," Kuroko menunduk, sambil menggenggam erat kemeja depan Akashi, "Jangan mau ditarik-tarik seperti tadi."

Kuroko tidak tahu dan mengerti, dirinya bisa punya rasa seposesif ini kalau menyangkut urusan hati. Sungguh, dia tidak mau Akashi diperlakukan seperti tadi. Jantungnya sakit, ngilu menjadi sampai hati.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menangkup dua pipi menggemaskan itu untuk menatapnya dan membuat dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna saling memandang dan menyelam didalamnya, "Hei, lihat mataku. Aku tak akan memberimu janji, tapi satu yang pasti, kau memilikiku, sampai tak terbatas waktu. Bersama, hingga waktu hanya punya jejak memori tentang kita."

"Sei-_kun_,"

"Dan tentu saja, kau milikku, selamanya. Sekarang, bahkan di kehidupan yang akan datang. Jangan sampai ada yang menyentuhmu bahkan kalau itu hanya seujung kuku, memandang, dan berbicara padamu. Kau milikku, Tetsuya. **Hanya** **milikku**." Akashi menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Glek. Kuroko menelan susah ludahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya lupa, Akashi adalah makhluk dengan tingkat keposesifan paling tinggi yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Sei-_kun_ seperti melamarku." Ujar Kuroko, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menurunkan atmosfir Akashi yang kelewat berat.

"Aku memang dari dulu sudah melamarmu. Kau saja yang tak mau-mau."

"Itu karena Sei-_kun_ yang hampir melakukan _sekuhara_ padaku."

"Tetsuya sendiri yang buka-bukaan."

"Aku tidak pernah, dasar mesum!"

"Mesum pun, kau suka."

Skak mat. Berharap saja obrolan ini tak menyebabkan keperaw-jakaan Kuroko tamat.

Hening melanda beberapa saat pada kedua pemuda yang masih saling mendekap, ralat, Akashi yang mendekap Kuroko dari belakang, hingga Kuroko memecah obrolan.

"Sei-_kun_?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau saja, hari ini aku- aku belum menerimamu, apa kau akan melepaskanku?"

"Huh? Kata siapa?"

"Kemarin Sei-_kun_ bilang kalau kita tak bisa bersama dalam waktu seminggu, aku bisa melakukan sesukaku, kan?"

"Memang. Lalu?"

"Kalau begitu, berarti batal, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Kau memang bisa melakukan sesukamu, tapi aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau mau."

Kuroko _reflex_ berbalik saat Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya memandang intens wajah Akashi yang menyeringai menyebalkan, dan sialnya membuatnya semakin tampan.

Lalu apa gunanya perjanjian kalau akhirnya tetap kejar-kejaran?!

Tuhan, Kuroko sekarang benar-benar ingin belajar makan orang.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Ya pokoknya terimakasih semua atas respon pada cerita pertama saya :D

Jangan bosen yak? Bentar lagi tamat kok :)

Ditunggu lagi kedatangannya, dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
